El Dolor del Amor
by Lita Wellington
Summary: La vida de cuatro chicas, se ve interrumpida por el reencuentro de aquellos amores de antaño. Todo puede suceder y ellos trataran de ganarse su confianza. Continuación a Dulce Infancia.
1. Aire de Libertad

**_"El Dolor del Amor"_**

 ** _By. Lita Wellington_**

 ** _"Aire de Libertad"_**

Los años de estudios dieron sus frutos para Ami Mizuno quien actualmente es jefa de cirugía del Mitsui Memorial Hospital ubicado en Chiyoda, uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio.

Su especialidad es Cardiología, su calidad como ser humano es admirable y eso es algo que sus pacientes le agradecen infinitamente para su recuperación, solo que no se ha escapado de alguna que otra indirecta como: "Dra. Mizuno, cuando tendremos el honor de conocer a su esposo", "Dra. Mizuno, sería una hermosa mamá" en fin ella siempre responde: "Mas adelante".

Después de tres años de arduo trabajo, por fin tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones, su destino, La Riviera Francesa, su amiga Michiru Kaiou la convenció de hacer el viaje, solo faltaba el delegar responsabilidades entre sus colegas y disfrutar dos semanas de vacaciones, en caso de una extrema urgencia viajaría de inmediato, aunque el mismo director del hospital le pidió que disfrutará sus vacaciones y no pensará en el trabajo.

Ami conoció a Michiru a los pocos días de haber llegado a Tokio, en aquella ocasión se encontraba en un parque cercano al departamento donde vivía con su madre, estaba triste porque extrañaba a su amigo Zoicite. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un "¡Hola!, ¿por qué te encuentras triste?", sonríe, toma te regalo un dulce es de mantequilla, mis favoritos.

Transcurrieron los años, se conocían los secretos de una y otra, Ami no le gustaba mentir pero lo hizo en algunas ocasiones por su querida amiga que tenía sus romances fugaces.

Ahora es una importante directora de cine independiente y le ofreció su departamento para sus vacaciones y bueno… también para darle alegría a su existencia, solo se vive una vez, palabras de su querida amiga.

 **= o =**

El banquete, las invitaciones, el vestido de novia ya estaba todo listo para la boda más esperada del año en las esferas más altas de la sociedad de Tokio.

Rei Hino revisaba por enésima vez la gran lista de invitados un total de 1200 personas, su madre estaba con ella apoyándola en el día más importante de su vida bueno… si puedes considerarlo de esa manera cuando en realidad ya era una boda arreglada.

Siempre ha vivido en una gran burbuja de cristal, estudio en los mejores colegios de Tokio, en un momento de rebeldía decidió dejar Japón y estudiar en la Universidad de Toronto, la carrera de Lengua y Literatura Inglesa, aunque que le puede servir tantos estudios si ya su vida estaba destinada a ser la esposa perfecta.

Su madre se levantó para poner un poco de música, Rei al escuchar el sonido del piano, soltó la pluma que tenía entre sus dedos de la mano derecha para murmurar "Jedite".

 **= o =**

"Vita Dolce", es una pequeña cafetería ubicada en Ginza, ofrece servicio de lunes a sábado de 8:00 a.m. a 8:00 p.m., su especialidad es el Caramel Macchiato y sus donas de chocolate suizo, especialidad de su propietaria Makoto Kino.

Desde que fue inaugurada, no le ha faltado clientes, la atención y el ambiente hace que los clientes dejen sus problemas un momento olvidados y disfruten de un excelente café, chocolate o té, así como su variedad en repostería, desde un cheese cake o tiramisú.

No fue nada fácil, tuvo que vender la casa de sus padres, pedir un préstamo bancario, así pudo abrir la cafetería, todo su mundo gira en torno a esta, sobre su vida amorosa no ha tenido nada interesante, los hombres que ha tratado no buscan nada serio.

Se escucha la campanita del local anunciando un nuevo cliente, una de las meseras se acerca al recién llegado para darle la bienvenida y Makoto tiró una de la tazas cuando escuchó la voz del cliente y este pedía un Caramel Macchiato.

 **= o =**

Todo en esta vida se paga y lo sabe perfectamente bien Minako Aino, su sobrina Diana es un huracán miniatura, la tendría un par de semanas a su cuidado su hermano Artemis y su cuñada Luna viajaron a Hawaii por su quinto aniversario.

Ella que siempre ha vivido en la fiesta se encuentra invadida en su privacidad, ahora tenía que comportarse como el adulto que era, adora a su sobrina y es una consentidora.

Tiene un pequeño estudio fotográfico, su talento nato le ha dado una larga lista de clientes que admiran su trabajo, su especialidad son las fotos de embarazo, su anhelo es ser algún día madre, mientras tanto practicaría con su sobrina Diana que tenía tres años de edad.

Ya era el tercer día de convivir con el pequeño huracán, la llevo al parque de diversiones, se subieron a todos los juegos que le fueron permitidos y alrededor de las tres de las tarde se sentía desfallecer, en verdad la pila de la niña no tenía fin.

Como era un día caluroso decidieron ir a la heladería, la niña pidió un helado de fresa y ella pidió uno de pistache, en el momento que estaba pagando ambos helados, escucho llorar a su sobrina, al voltear vio que tiro su helado. Simplemente se acercó a ella, se puso a su altura y le ofreció del suyo, trato de consolarla sin tener éxito, sintió que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella, tapándole el sol.

"Las princesitas no lloran, si gustas yo te compró un helado", Minako se quedó en shock, no lo podía creer en verdad es él.

Continuara...

Lo que provocaron que hiciera los Cuatro Generales, esas voces varoniles y profundas, espero les guste, digamos que es la continuación a "Dulce Infancia".


	2. Corazón de Mariposa

**_"El Dolor del Amor"_**

 ** _By. Lita Wellington_**

 ** _"Corazón de Mariposa"_**

El departamento de su amiga Michiru, contaba con una vista privilegiada de la Riviera Francesa, ubicado en un séptimo piso, contaba con una amplia terraza, tres habitaciones con baño privado, sala, comedor, cocina, recibidor, un estudio repleto con cintas antiguas colocadas cronológicamente y un antiguo proyector que heredó de su abuelo y para sorpresa aun funcionaba, en sus años de preparatoria disfrutaron películas del cine mudo protagonizadas por Charles Chaplin y Rodolfo Valentino.

La película favorita de Michiru es "Casablanca" y de Ami "West Side History", los primeros tres días de su estadía en la Riviera, disfruto de la arena y del mar, además de que varios hombres trataron de entablar, "una bonita amistad" por palabras de ellos, sin embargo los rechazaba con cortesía, siempre ponía como pretexto que era primero su carrera de cirujana. En una ocasión su amiga Michiru, la enfrento diciéndole que el pasado, es pasado y debía buscar a un compañero que le diera otro sentido a su vida, aquella vez fue su primera pelea y se distanciaron por varios meses.

Ahora a sus 30 años, se sentía bien consigo misma, le daría una oportunidad al amor y no vivir del recuerdo de aquel chico que le leía cuentos y siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella. Eso si nunca olvidaría a Zoicite.

A media mañana de su quinto día de vacaciones, la vida le daría un giro radical a su existencia, caminaba por una amplia avenida y encontró artistas callejeros, debía reconocer que los trabajos eran buenos, recordó a su padre, el amor que le daba a sus cuadros, en una ocasión le comentó que cada dibujo o pintura era una milésima parte del alma del artista, un tumulto de emociones, por lo cual tomo la decisión de encontrar un cuadro adecuada para su oficina en el hospital.

Se tomó el tiempo para observar, analizar y disfrutar de todos los detalles, aunque ella no era pintora, tenía la sensibilidad de su padre para ver el amor en cada cuadro, casi al finalizar la avenida encontró dibujos de mariposas tanto en acuarela como en grafito, el que más le llamo la atención fue un dibujo de mariposas blancas, revoloteando alrededor de una mariposa azul, leyó el nombre del autor del lado inferior derecho: "Simone".

Lo tomo con cuidado, era lo que buscaba al levantar la vista para preguntar el precio, observo a una niña de unos diez años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, ese color de ojos le recordaba a una persona ya lejana para ella.

\- Disculpa pequeña, sabes ¿Quién es el artista de las mariposas?

La niña observo a Ami, le sonrió y hablando un perfecto japonés le dijo que ella las había dibujado.

\- Te felicito, es un excelente trabajo – hablándole en japonés – ¿cuánto debo pagar por el cuadro?

\- Gracias, señorita el precio del cuadro es…

\- Al fin te encuentro niña endemoniada, sabes que no puedes salir de casa, ya es momento que regresemos – una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a la niña y la jalo llevándosela tras de si – ya pronto va a regresar tu padre.

\- Espere señora, no trate a si a la niña, es usted, una, una mala persona – Ami le grito bastante molesta, hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su osadía – no es manera de tratarla.

\- A ver señorita – la mujer se acercó a Ami y la observo de arriba abajo - no se meta en lo que no le importa, estoy a cargo de esta niña y no va a venir una extranjera a decirme como debo hacer mi trabajo.

La gente de alrededor observaba la discusión de ambas mujeres, los reflejos de Ami fueron rápidos empujo a la señora evitando que la niña cayera y se golpeara la cabeza.

\- Lo que me faltaba – aquella mujer llevaba consigo un frasco, se agacho para ponerle debajo de la lengua una pastilla.

Ami a ver la etiqueta del medicamento comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, le pidió a la señora que se retirara y comenzó a checar el pulso de la niña este era muy débil, tomo su celular y marco al hospital más cercano.

\- Oiga usted, ¿Qué hace?, en un rato se le pasará, esa niña solo está jugando.

\- Señora, es mejor que me deje hacer mi trabajo, soy doctora, la niña necesita atención médica es mejor que llame a su padre y usted rece para conservar su trabajo.

Se escuchó la cercanía de la ambulancia, un mar de gente observaba el incidente, Ami continuaba revisando su pulso y masajeando su corazón, dieron espacio para dar paso a los paramédicos y la camilla.

\- Soy la Dra. Ami Mizuno, la pequeña sufrió un desvanecimiento y necesita atención médica urgente.

Los paramédicos junto con Ami, se llevaron a la niña al hospital, la gente comenzó a dispersarse, el sonido de un celular despertó de su letargo a la mujer que iba a recoger a la niña, al ver en pantalla quien era, suspiro de resignación, ni modo sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

\- Señor, le informo que Simone se la llevaron de urgencia al hospital…

= o =

Sus sueños de mariposas eran muy recurrentes, eran azules, blancas, amarillas, matizadas, estas revoloteaban a su alrededor y sonreía feliz, solo que su alegría se desvanecía al ver que de la nada aparecían mariposas negras, que le cubrían el cuerpo por completo.

\- Simone, hija, despierta, soy papá – un hombre alto de cabello rubio se encontraba aun lado de la cama de la niña

\- ¡Papá! ¿Dónde me encuentro?, mis dibujos – la pequeña comenzó a llorar – si pierdo mis dibujos no podré ayudarte.

\- Hija, lo importante que estás bien, tus dibujos los recogieron, mira ahí están – señalándole una mesita que sirve de desayunador.

\- Gracias al cielo – suspirando de alivio – estaba por vender mi dibujo favorito cuando llego la bruja de Edith, por su culpa perdí mi primera venta.

\- Ya hablamos de eso Simone, me gusta que dibujes, no es necesario que arriesgues tu salud, me falta poco para juntar el dinero de tu operación, por favor has eso por papá, nada de escapes fortuitos.

\- Está bien papá, como tú digas – aunque la niña no estaba muy convencida – sabes papá hoy conocí a una señorita muy bonita, ella es japonesa igual que tú, me gustaría volver a verla.

La puerta de la habitación que le asignaron a Simone la abrían lentamente, al ver quien entraba sonrío.

\- Hola Simone, veo que ya despertaste, perdón interrumpo - Ami vio que la niña estaba acompañada de un hombre que le daba la espalda.

\- Adelante – Simone vio que traía una bata de hospital – es usted doctora, más bien será un ángel para mí, por favor quiero presentarle a mi padre.

En el momento que el hombre giraba para agradecerle el haber ayudado a su hija, Ami se quedó sin palabras, ni en sus sueños más locos la prepararon para semejante situación ambos se quedaron sin palabras, solo se miraban estas sobraban en ese momento.

\- Papá conoces a la doctora – la niña lo observaba con curiosidad – ella es a quien le iba a vender mi dibujo de mariposas.

\- Zoicite – Ami murmuro, nunca podría olvidar cada rasgo de aquel muchacho que le leía cuentos y le dejaba dormir en su regazo todas las tardes de aquellos años de infancia que tenía ya guardados en su memoria.

\- Si Ami, soy Zoicite, quien iba a imaginar que serías doctora como tu madre.

\- Ya vez, me decline por la medicina – Ami sonrío

\- ¡Hola, yo sigo aquí! – Simone se unió a la conversación – en verdad se conocen.

\- Simone, recuerdas que te conté que cuando era joven conocí a una niña amable que solía visitarme todas las tardes, te presento a Ami Mizuno ella es aquella niña.

\- Dra, Mizuno, es un gusto conocerla, mi padre siempre me contaba de aquella niña, que recordaba con mucho cariño, el destino volvió reencontrarlos.

\- Si, cosas del destino Simone, solo pase a despedirme, prometo visitarte el día de mañana, mis colegas se harán cargo de ti – Ami necesitaba retirarse, los latidos de su corazón estaba a mil por hora – Zoicite es un gusto volver a verte, Simone la darán de alta mañana por la tarde.

\- Muchas gracias Ami, te lo agradezco en el alma – Zoicite le sonrió un instante para después tocar la mejilla de su hija.

Ami se despidió de su colega que estaría a cargo de Simone, caminaba rumbo a la salida, escucho que corrían detrás de ella.

\- Ami, espera un momento – Zoicite la alcanzo y al colocar su mano en el hombro de ella, sintió una sensación de paz, una paz que no sentía después de que le detectaron la enfermedad a su pequeña Simone – me dijo mi hija que esto es para ti – le entrego el dibujo de las mariposas que le gusto.

\- Gracias, es una excelente dibujante – Ami recibió el dibujo – Zoicite no te preocupes de los gastos, ya hice el pago es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y la niña.

\- No puedo aceptarlo Ami, es mi deber pagarlo – él tomó una postura de seriedad.

\- Entonces no puedo aceptar el dibujo de Simone – regresándole de nuevo

\- Muy bien Ami, veo que te volviste testaruda y eso me gusta de ti, si regreso con el dibujo, mi hija se pondrá triste, pero eso si debes aceptar una invitación a cenar con nosotros por todas tus atenciones – Zoicite le entrego una tarjeta con la dirección – nos vemos el sábado a las siete de la noche.

\- Claro ahí estaré – "menudo lio en el que estoy metida" se dijo Ami mientras se despedía de Zoicite quien regresaba a la habitación de su hija

 **= o =**

Ami revisaba su vestido antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de Zoicite y Simone, llevaba una tarta de limón para sus anfitriones, no tardaron en abrir, era la pequeña saludándola con una linda sonrisa.

\- Buenas Noches Dra. Mizuno, gracias por aceptar la invitación, mi padre me dijo que usted pago la cuenta del hospital y le estamos muy agradecidos, la niña hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

\- Fue mi deseo de ayudarlos – Ami se encontraba muy nerviosa.

\- Simone deja que entre nuestra invitada o la vas a dejar en la puerta – Zoicite se asomó desde la cocina – Hola Ami, bienvenida espera en la sala en un momento cenamos.

\- Gracias Zoicite, traje un pay de limón espero les guste – Ami le entrego el pay a Simone, quien lo llevo a la cocina, después guío a su invitada a la sala, la casa era muy acogedora, con muchas fotos de Simone y Zoicite desde que era bebé, de sus cumpleaños, irradiaban mucha felicidad.

\- Dra. Mizuno, mi papá me hablaba mucho de usted de las ocasiones que iba a su casa para que le leyera cuentos, sabe a mí también me gusta "El lago de los cisnes", hace unos meses hubo una presentación al aire libre, me fascino, la disfrute al máximo, es una historia hermosa aunque al final la princesa cisne muere de amor.

\- Si es una historia triste, no me entere del final tiempo después, tu padre siempre me conto un final diferente, me imagino que lo hizo porque en aquella época se divorciaron mis padres y no quería que estuviera triste – Ami le tomo la mano a Simone con mucho cariño – por cierto llámame por mi nombre, desde ahora seremos a mi amigas.

\- En verdad usted será mi amiga, yo no tengo amigas, salgo muy poco de casa o cuando me escapo – esto se lo susurro al oído – ahora me encontraré sola, Edith fue despedida, le prometí a papá que no saldría de casa hasta que el regrese del trabajo.

\- Muy bien señoritas, por favor pasen a la mesa – Zoicite ya tenía unos segundos viendo como su hija platicaba muy animada con Ami, ellas no notaron su presencia.

La cena se desarrolló con normalidad, entre bromas y risas, Zoicite le contó de las travesuras de Simone desde temprana edad, Ami recordaba esa hermosa sonrisa del rubio, siempre alegre y relajado, lo extraño de las fotos que en ninguna aparece la madre de Simone, bueno… esos ya eran terrenos que no debían entrometerse.

El pay lo degustaron en la sala, con sus respectivas tazas de café y leche con chocolate para Simone, decidieron poner una película, la favorita de Simone "La Bella Durmiente" optaron por escucharla en japonés, estaba por termina la película y la pequeña dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su padre, el con mucho cuidado la llevo a su habitación y después regreso con su invitada.

\- Cuando salimos del hospital le comente que te había invitado a cenar, se emocionó tanto que no durmió pensando que cena sería perfecta para nuestra invitada.

\- Agradezco mucho la invitación, la forma que nos conocimos no fue la más adecuada, es una niña preciosa tiene el color de tus ojos – que estás diciendo Ami, se dijo para sí, sabía que pisaba terreno prohibido.

\- Gracias Ami, me halaga tu comentario, Simone es mi adoración, mi soporte en esta vida, no sé qué haría sin ella, su madre Charlotte nos abandonó, Simone tenía dos meses de nacida, al enterarse de su enfermedad, solo dejo una escueta nota que tengo grabada en la memoria: "NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ, ADIOS". Por eso no hay ninguna foto de ella, pueda que suena cruel pero tuve que mentirle, al decirle que su mamá murió cuando ella nació.

\- Pero un día debes contarle la verdad, no puedes tener esa carga tu solo Zoicite – Ami coloco su mano encima de su anfitrión para infundirle valor.

\- Me case muy enamorado de Charlotte, la consideraba mi alma gemela, vivimos una temporada juntos antes de proponerle matrimonio en la iglesia de Notre Dame, me encontraba trabajando como maestro de literatura en una escuela privada y ella era profesora de matemáticas.

Dos años después de matrimonio nació Simone, fue el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas, solo que nuestro calvario comenzó un mes después mi pequeña sufre de un problema en el corazón, Charlotte no lo soporto ni un momento más y un día que regrese del trabajo, me encontré con una de las vecinas quien tenía a Simone, me comentó que mi esposa tenía más de tres horas de haber salido y que solo iba a tardar como media hora mientras dejaba unos documentos en el correo. Sentí que el alma abandonaba el cuerpo entre en mi departamento y sobre la mesa encontré la alianza del matrimonio y la escueta nota, me dirigí a la habitación que compartíamos y no estaba la ropa, me senté en la cama asimilando mi situación futura.

Quince días después deje París con mi hija, para comenzar una nueva vida, no soy el padre que merece, debería pasar más tiempo con ella, solo que estoy tomando más horas extras para costear su operación y con mi seguro médico en un par de meses tendré lo necesario para ella pueda tener una vida más que normal.

Ami escucho con mucha atención todo lo dicho por Zoicite, por eso se desvive por darle lo mejor a su hija, lo noto cuando lo vio en el hospital.

\- La semana que viene debo dar unas conferencias en Marsella, solo que no tengo con quien dejar a mi hija, la señora quien me la cuidaba la despedí por su negligencia y la forma como la trato, esto me lo contó uno de los dibujantes que estaban cerca de mi hija, cuando sucedió el incidente además que fue quien me trajo los dibujos que con tanto empeño ha hecho, yo no sabía de sus escapadas hasta ese día.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte – se ofreció Ami – en estos momentos me encuentro de vacaciones, yo puedo cuidarla, tu puede irte a tu conferencia.

\- En verdad me puedes ayudar Ami, te lo agradecería, pero no interrumpo tus vacaciones, tu novio puede molestarse.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo novio? – Ami se ruborizo por semejante idea.

\- Bueno, imagine que tenías novio, eres una mujer hermosa y debes tener muchos pretendientes.

\- La verdad vine sola, me encuentro hospedada en el departamento de mi mejor amiga y para tu información no tengo novio - Ami ya era un manojo de nervios.

\- Jajajaja, no cambias Ami – Zoicite reía con entusiasmo – recuerdo que cuando te contaba alguna historia de príncipes salvando a una princesa te ruborizabas de vergüenza.

\- En serio no lo recuerdo – Ami tapo su rostro con uno de los cojines – que pena.

\- No debes apenarte, siempre quiero verte sonreír, no quiero verte triste de nuevo, mereces ser feliz.

Ami y Zoicite continuaron platicando un rato, solo que parte de su conversación fue escuchado por Simone, se enteró del abandono de su madre, lo que su padre ha pasado por ella y ahora que apareció Ami, sabía que su padre estaría en buenas manos, regreso a su habitación para dormir, estaba contenta pasaría unos días con la linda doctora.

 **= o =**

Simone disfruto de una semana maravillosa con Ami, dieron paseos por la playa, pasaron atardeceres estupendos desde la terraza del departamento, vieron variedad de películas, aunque las favoritas de Simone fueron las de espías James Bond y Misión Imposible.

El último día que estuvieron juntas, fueron a uno los centros comerciales, Ami le regalo un set de acuarelas, la niña le agradeció el regalo con un fuerte abrazo.

Muy buena elección señora, su hija hará maravillas con estas acuarelas, deme un momento enseguida regreso con su paquete y ticket, la empleada de la tienda se retiró dejando a Ami y Simone pensando en lo dicho, en verdad parecían madre e hija, no sería nada disparatado, podían hacerlo realidad, nadie lo sabía.

Ya en la tarde del día sábado Zoicite regreso de su viaje y paso a recoger a su hija, nunca había estado por esa parte de la ciudad, se sentía minimizado ante tanta opulencia, él siempre se consideró practico y quería que su hija viviera de una manera sencilla y feliz.

Ami ahora le toco ser anfitriona, aunque tenía una persona de toda la confianza de Michiru quien iba por las mañanas a hacerle la limpieza mientras duraba su estadía, ella decidió preparar una cena sencilla como forma de despedida. No sabía si en futuro se volverían a ver, eso sí tenía un plan que si resultaba podría volverse a ver muy pronto.

Después de la cena y ponerse al día de todo lo sucedido en la semana Simone se retiró a la habitación de huéspedes para recoger sus cosas y poder irse con su padre.

\- ¿Cuándo regresas a Japón Ami? – pregunto Zoicite quien admiraba la luna desde la terraza del departamento.

\- Me voy mañana en la tarde, el día martes regreso al hospital, fue un gusto para mí volver a verte después de tantos años.

\- A mí también pequeña – Zoicite le regalo una sonrisa – recuerdo que te gustaba que te llamará así, la primera vez que te vi estaba leyendo en voz alta "La Sirenita", practicaba mi modulación de voz para el club de lectura cercano a donde vivíamos en aquel entonces.

\- Tengo un vago recuerdo, fueron momentos tristes, extrañaba a mi papá – Ami cerro un momento sus ojos recordando a su padre, lo volvió a ver cuando estaba en secundaria, fue a visitarla estaba muy molesta por no haberla visitado antes y dejarla sola, tres días después falleció en un accidente, gracias de su amiga Michiru salió adelante – Zoicite te puedo pedir algo – era ahora o nunca pensó Ami, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

\- Dime, te escucho

\- Permíteme que pueda operar a Simone en Japón, no te preocupes los gastos correrán por mi cuenta.

\- Ami, mi respuesta es no – Zoicite respondió de manera tajante – no puedo aceptar tu ayuda, Simone es mi hija, yo soy su padre y debo hacerme responsable, además yo…

\- Estoy lista papá – Simone interrumpió la conversación, aunque sintió el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso entre ellos dos

\- Muy bien despídete de la Dra. Mizuno, ya debemos irnos

\- Gracias Ami, por tu tiempo y por mi regalo, prometo mandarte muchas acuarelas de mariposas por paquetería – Simone observo extrañada a su padre era la primera vez que la llamaba solo por el apellido, le dio un abrazo a su amiga y salió del departamento, él no se despidió, lo último que vio fue a Ami limpiándose una lágrima que recorría su mejilla derecha – sabes papá, hoy en la tienda sucedió algo agradable.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Zoicite cambio su semblante molesto por uno de ternura para su hija.

\- La vendedora de la tienda, pensó que Ami era mi mamá, lástima que mi madre murió cuando yo nací – Simone levanto la vista para ver que solo faltaban dos pisos para llegar a la planta baja – me agrada Ami, me gustaría que fuera mi mamá.

Simone salió del elevador dejando a Zoicite peleándose con sus demonios internos, aún seguía dolido por la traición de Charlotte y no permitió que otra mujer entrara en su vida y mucho menos en la de su hija.

 **= o =**

A las ocho de la mañana del martes, Ami llego a su consultorio al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver un letrero que decía "Bienvenida Dra. Mizuno", sonrió dejo su saco y bolso en un perchero y desenvolvió un paquete, era la acuarela de mariposas de Simone, decidió colocarla detrás de ella, así podría admirarla las veces que quisiera girando su silla, así como sus pacientes, decidió ponerle un marco plateado.

\- Hermosa acuarela ¿De quién es?, ya sé un enamorado francés – una chica de cabello aguamarina se encontraba asomando la cabeza, Ami corrió a abrazarla con mucha fuerza – Ami ¿Qué sucede?, paso algo en tus vacaciones

\- Michiru, si te contará, pasaron demasiadas cosas que sigo asimilando, el cuadro que vez aquí, lo hizo una niña maravillosa, ella es hija de Zoicite.

\- Zoicite – Michiru comprendió de inmediato la zozobra de su amiga – bien Ami vine para invitarte a comer y darte la bienvenida – paso por ti en la tarde y salimos a comer.

\- El día de hoy tengo solo consultas, salgo a las tres de la tarde, podemos ir a la pequeña cafetería de Ginza y ahí te cuento todo.

\- Muy bien paso por ti a las tres de la tarde, eso si no omitas ningún detalle.

\- Prometo no hacerlo – Ami sonrió y despidió de su amiga, en ese momento entraba su primer paciente, quien admiro el lindo cuadro de mariposas.

 **= o =**

Lo primero que hizo Michiru a llegar a su departamento de la Riviera era visitar a Simone, sabía por Ami, era la hora que no estaba Zoicite en casa, ya tenía listo un regalo ideal para la niña, no le contó nada a su amiga, además tenía que ayudarla después de todas las veces que la solapo en sus escapadas nocturnas, recordó con picardía las veces que provoco que Ami se ruborizaba cuando le contaba de sus romances fugaces y más de aquel jugador de beisbol a quien le entrego su virtud, además fue su paño de lágrimas cuando descubrió que ese jugador de quinta la utilizo para sus bajas pasiones. Estaba en proceso de una inseminación in vitro, deseaba con toda el alma tener hijos.

La casa donde vivía Simone y Zoicite, le pareció muy acogedora y con amplio jardín, descubrió a una niña frente a un caballete y con un estuche de acuarelas, en verdad era buena en su trabajo.

\- Hola –saludo Michiru, solo que no recibió respuesta – disculpa puedes ayudarme, estoy buscando una dirección, creo que mi amiga me dio mal el dato, es una pena mi amiga Ami, se pondrá triste si no puedo entregar su encargo – bingo la niña se levantó de inmediato y corrió hasta ella.

\- Usted conoce a Ami, ella es mi amiga, dígame ella se encuentra bien, ¿Por qué no me a contestador mis cartas?

\- Ok, son demasiadas preguntas a la vez, no creo que sea un lugar adecuado para hablar.

\- Perdón puede pasar por favor, vaya a la puerta principal enseguida le abro la puerta, solo deje guardar mis cosas.

Michiru hizo lo que le pidió, la primera fase del plan tuvo éxito, ahora que están todas las piezas del ajedrez en el tablero debía mover la primera pieza.

\- Pase por favor, señorita… - preguntó Simone mientras le permitía la entrada

\- Me llamo Michiru Kaiou, es un gusto conocerte pequeña.

\- Mi nombre es Simone, por favor tome asiento, le puedo ofrecer un poco de limonada.

\- Gracias Simone te lo agradecería – Michiru dejo sobre la mesita un paquete y su bolso a su lado, su pequeña anfitriona no tardó en llegar con una jarra de limonada y dos vasos – es deliciosa, muy bien ahora es mi turno responder tus preguntas.

\- Ami Mizuno es mi amiga de la infancia, desde que regreso de vacaciones no ha parado de trabajar, le comente que vendría una temporada a mi departamento aquí en Francia, me pidió que te trajera esto – Michiru le entrego el paquete, cuando la niña quito el papel de regalo, no cabía de gusto era un libro de mariposas que se encuentra alrededor del mundo.

\- Muchas gracias, lo guardaré con mucho cariño, Srita. Kaiou, extraño mucho a Ami, el último día que la vi, creo que mi padre se molestó con ella, no he querido preguntarle, siento que yo fui la culpable de su pelea.

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas? – trato de indagar un poco Michiru – solo te pido que no te culpes por algo que no sabes aún, los adultos a veces somos un poco complicados.

\- Ni yo misma lo sé, pero mi padre ha estado trabajando más de lo debido y estoy preocupada por él, no quiero que enferme por mi culpa, sé que necesito mi operación, no quiero que mi padre enferme, nunca me lo perdonaría.

\- No pienses en cosas malas, todo se solucionará te lo aseguro, te confieso que Ami no sabe de mi visita, ella también está triste por la situación, se siente culpable por entrometerse, solo que su labor altruista es mayor, ella es un excelente cirujana y pondría mis manos al fuego por ella.

\- No lo haga, tiene unas manos muy bonitas – Simone las tomo con preocupación

\- Solo es un decir Simone – Michiru sonrió la niña le pareció encantadora y libre de maldad, ahora más que nada deseaba tener un bebé – vamos a lograr que tu padre entre en razón y puedan viajar a Japón lo más pronto posible, debo irme porque pronto llegará tu padre, no quiero que me encuentre aquí.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá Srita. Kaiou? – pregunto Simone esperanzada.

\- Dime solamente Michiru, estaré una temporada trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto, prometo regresar en un par de días.

\- Será perfecto mi papá va a viajar una semana a Paris, por su trabajo, va a contratar una niñera que me cuide.

\- Muy bien, te voy a dar mi número de teléfono y si me puedes conseguir el número de teléfono de la persona que se hará cargo de ti, sería excelente – Michiru saco una tarjeta y se le entrego a la niña.

\- Gracias por el libro, ahora usted también será mi amiga.

\- Siempre seré tu amiga Simone – Michiru salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa, marcó un teléfono desde su celular, espero un momento – Buenas tardes señorita, me podría comunicar con la Dra. Josephine Mont Blac – espero a que la comunicarán – Dra. Mont Blac, soy Michiru Kaiou, en estos momento me encuentro en Francia, que día puedo hacerme los estudios para saber si soy candidata a la inseminación in vitro.

 **= o =**

Todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaban, al día siguiente de la visita de Michiru, le llamo Simone para darle el número telefónico de la persona que se haría cargo de ella, en ausencia de su padre, el plan era que Simone se quedará con Michiru en su departamento, la mujer recibió un pago mayor al esperado y el día del regreso de Zoicite, convencerlo de aceptar la ayuda de Ami.

Michiru quería conocer un poco a Zoicite por medio de su hija y así desarmarlo de cualquier excusa, Simone le confeso sobre la plática que escucho el día que Ami fue a cenar a su casa. Esto era el jaque que necesitaba para el amor eterno de su querida amiga.

Para Simone conocer a Ami Mizuno y Michiru Kaiou fue una bendición para menguar un poco su soledad, se sentía identificadas con ambas mujeres, ellas eran unas verdaderas artistas en sus trabajos, mientras duro su segunda estadía en el departamento de la Riviera, conoció el trabajo como directora de Michiru y gracias a ella conoció un set de grabación, Michiru ya tenía un trabajo en puerta, solo eran unos detalles los que restaban por aclarar y uno de ellos era el nuevo logo de su compañía, ya que su anterior socio se quedó con los derechos de la imagen de su casa productor y no podía ocuparla por un lapso de cinco años, en caso de hacerlo debía pagar una fuerte cantidad de euros.

Simone le dejo en el despacho de Michiru una acuarela de una mariposa aguamarina en diferentes posiciones con una nota: "Es perfecta para ti y tu hermoso trabajo".

= o =

Zoicite regreso a su casa, después de una larga semana de conferencias, al fin su trabajo era reconocido y tenía el dinero suficiente para la operación de su hija, dejo la maleta en el vestíbulo, así como su gabardina.

Al entrar a la sala encontró a Simone viendo una película en blanco y negro, junto a una mujer que nunca había visto en su vida, algo le decía que en su ausencia paso algo que no le fue comunicado, estaba al pendiente de su hija y regularmente le llamaba entre 7:30 p.m. para preguntar si todo estaba en orden, primero hablaba con la niñera y después con su hija.

\- Buenas Noches, disculpe usted ¿quién es?

\- Bienvenido a casa papá, te presento a la Srita. Michiru Kaiou, ella es amiga de Ami Mizuno, me voy a mi habitación, necesita hablar contigo.- Simone paso al lado de su padre y subió las escaleras, entro en su habitación cerrando después la puerta.

\- Srita. Kaiou, si la Dra. Mizuno la envió para convencer que acepte su ayuda, puede retirarse de mi casa de inmediato – Zoicite se sentía invadido en su vida personal.

\- Zoicite, Simone sabe que su madre los abandono cuando ella era una bebé y no te guarda rencor – Michiru movió la reina para darle jaque mate al rey – el día que vino Ami a cenar con ustedes se hizo la dormida y bajo las escaleras, así es como descubrió su secreto.

Zoicite coloco sus manos en el sillón para no caer, las piernas le temblaban, ese secreto quería llevárselo hasta la tumba, no quería ver sufrir a su hija.

\- Ami, no sabe que estoy con ustedes, yo decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta, cuando regreso de sus vacaciones pase a visitarla, la vi muy triste, me contó la alegría de haberlo encontrarlo de nuevo, además de que se sentía feliz que tuviera una hija maravillosa y no era justo que una enfermedad le quitara lo más preciado, por eso tomo la iniciativa de darle su apoyo. No es ninguna limosna, solo quiere agradecerle las hermosas tardes de lectura y darle un poco de alegría a su corazón, no fue fácil para ella la separación de sus padres y peor aún el despedirse de alguien importante para ella y lo sigue siendo todos estos años.

\- ¿Qué me quiere decir? – Zoicite imaginaba algo pero eso era imposible Ami era una niña en aquel entonces los separaban 15 años de diferencia.

\- Me imagino lo que está pensando, no hay ningún error, Ami lo reconoció cuando estábamos cursando el primer año de preparatoria, al recibir su primer beso, no era lo que ella esperaba, en efecto mi amiga está enamorada del aquel joven que le leía cuento de princesas todas las tardes después de la escuela.

\- Debo reconocer que Ami se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa, preparada y excelente ser humano, solo que mi hija es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos.

\- "¡Papá!, tú también eres importante para mí – Simone estaba detrás de él, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

\- Mi niña, no quiero perderte, eres lo único que tengo en la vida – Zoicite abrazo a su hija y lloró con ella.

\- Por favor papá acepta la ayuda de la Dra. Mizuno, ella tiene un hermoso recuerdo de ti y quiere ayudarte, no seas cabeza dura.

Michiru se mantenía al margen de la situación, consiguió lo que quería, solo era momento de esperar una respuesta.

\- Srita. Kaiou, he tomado una decisión viajaremos a Japón para que mi hija pueda ser operada por Ami Mizuno.

\- Muy bien, saldremos en una semana, haga todos los trámites necesarios si necesita que le ayude en algo, no dude en pedírmelo, es momento que me retire, mañana saldré a Londres, regresaré en un par de días.

Una semana después Simone viajaba junto con su padre y Michiru a Japón para darle una nueva esperanza de vida.

 **= o =**

La operación de Hotaru Tomoe, era un reto para Ami Mizuno y le abría una puerta para posibles donaciones para su recién abierta fundación para niños con problemas cardiacos, su madre la apoyo en su idea quien ahora era una reconocida conferencista con residencia actual en Australia.

\- Dra. Mizuno, la espera en su consultorio la Srita. Kaiou – le informo su asistente – su próximo paciente llegará en una hora.

\- Muchas gracias – Ami entro en su consultorio – vio a su amiga más sonriente de lo habitual, la conocía a la perfección, era de temer algo tenía en mente.

\- Hola Ami, acabo de regresar de mi viaje, además tienes visitas, ya pueden girar la silla – por eso se consideraba una buena directora, la cara de felicidad de su amiga era maravillosa – Simone corrió abrazarla y fue correspondida, hora fue el turno de Zoicite ambos se mostraban un poco nerviosos al saludarse de mano.

\- Perdón amiga, tenía que ayudarte de algún modo y viaje a la Riviera, conocí a Simone e ideamos un plan para traerla a Japón para que puedas operarla,

\- Ami, tu amiga tiene una labor de convencimiento admirable debo reconocerlo – confeso Zoicite ahora que sabía los sentimientos de Ami por él, debía guardar un poco las apariencias, porque al verla de nuevo también sintió una emoción que no era la misma cuando conoció a Charlotte, esta era muy diferente.

\- Me alegre, saber que cambiaste de opinión Zoicite, necesitamos hacer unas pruebas para la operación y dar una fecha para que esta pueda realizarla a la brevedad.

\- Ami no te preocupes por la estadía, les ofrecí mi departamento, debo viajar a Hungría para las nuevas locaciones de la próxima película- comentó Michiru quien no perdía detalle en las expresiones de su amiga.

Todo era un sueño para Simone, al fin tendría una vida normal, podría ir a la escuela, correr en los parques, bailar y que Ami Mizuno pueda convertirse en su mamá en un futuro.

 **= o =**

Ami reviso el historial clínico de Simone, relacionado a su insuficiencia cardiaca, realizo todos los estudios pertinentes, electrocardiogramas, ecocardiogramas, ventriculografías, rayos X de tórax, resonancia magnética, tomografías, medicina nuclear, exámenes de sangre. Realizaría una cirugía de sus válvulas cardiacas, estas serían la válvula aortica y la válvula mitral, no era una operación sencilla, esta tenía sus riesgos, se lo hizo saber a Zoicite, el por su parte confiaba en ella y firmo la autorización para la operación de su hija.

El día de la operación Zoicite se despidió de su hija con una gran sonrisa antes de que entrara a cirugía, pero por dentro se moría de los nervios, las próximas once horas serían estar en el cielo y el infierno.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Simone dormía por medio de anestesia general, Ami realizaba el corte de diez centímetros a mitad del pecho para hacer la separación del esternón para ver el corazón y la aorta.

Michiru llego cerca de la una de la tarde, para hacerle compañía a Zoicite comieron algo en la cafetería del hospital y regresaron a la sala de espera, cerca de las ocho de la noche la luz de la sala de cirugía indicaba que la operación había terminado, Ami abrió la puerta doble de la sala, se acercó a Zoicite y Michiru.

\- La operación salió como esperaba, Simone es una niña fuerte, de ahora en adelante tendrá una vida normal como cualquier niña de su edad – fue la respuesta de Ami a las miradas suplicantes de Zoicite y Michiru.

Zoicite abrazo a Ami y la levanto unos pocos centímetros del suelo, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y después en la frente, provocando que ella se ruborizada.

\- Puedo ver a mi hija – pregunto Zoicite

\- Aun continua sedada, es mejor que descanse, no te preocupes daré instrucciones para que te permitan quedarte en su habitación.

Michiru observaba la interacción entre ellos, sabía que pronto se darían cuentan que gracias a Simone, podían por fin ser felices después de tantas penurias.

Simone permaneció una semana en el hospital, Zoicite rento una pequeña casa con jardín lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, para la rehabilitación de sus hija contrato a una enfermera para que la asistiera en las próximas seis semanas, poco a poco volvía todo a la normalidad, tenía hacer pequeñas caminatas para ejercitar sus pulmones y corazón, pequeñas tareas domésticas como poner la mesa, doblar la ropa, lo que no podía hacer era hacer sus dibujos acuarelas, ya que no podía permanecer en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, en cuanto Ami la dio de alta retomo sus queridas mariposas.

Una tarde Zoicite observaba con detenimiento a su hija, la veía completamente diferente, Ami los visitaba cuando le permitía el trabajo, platicaban por horas, aun dudaba en comentarle a su hija la decisión que estaba por tomar y sería un cambio de 180 grados para ambos.

\- Simone, ven siéntate un momento conmigo, quiero consultar algo contigo – Zoicite le sonrió a su hija, un tenue color naranja iluminaba la sala de la casa

\- Dime papá, te escucho

\- Hija, quiero saber si te gustaría vivir ahora en Japón – Zoicite no espero la reacción de felicidad de su hija

\- Hablas en serio papá, en verdad nos quedaremos a vivir en Japón, eso es maravilloso, claro que quiero vivir aquí es un lugar hermoso y quiero conocerlo, es tu país de nacimiento y además quiero ir a la escuela como todos los niños de mi edad.

\- Entonces está decidido, viviremos en Japón a partir de hoy.

 **= o =**

Simone comenzó su quinto año de primaria en el mes de Abril, seis meses después de su operación, aun no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, entro en el club de dibujo, comenzó a tener muchas amigas y amigos, siempre estaría agradecida con Ami Mizuno quien le dio una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

Ahora era su turno de ayudarla, se ha dado cuenta que su papá sé desvive por Ami y ella también lo demuestra, le comento a Michiru sus sospechas y bueno… tenían que darles un empujoncito al par de testarudos.

Michiru lucía ya un embarazo de cinco meses, en su última ecografía le dieron la gran noticia que tendría un niño y una niña, podía considerarse una mujer afortunada, que más podía pedir, los hombres los descarto por completo de su vida, ella era feliz.

 **= o =**

Ya era viernes y Ami salía de su larga jornada de trabajo, deseaba llegar a casa, tomar un baño relajante y sentarse en el sillón a ver películas, le sorprendió encontrar a Zoicite fuera del hospital, esto encendió sus alarmas.

\- "¡Le sucedió algo a Simone!" –pregunto angustiada Ami.

\- Simone, está muy bien, vine porque recibí un recado tuyo que te buscara a esta hora – Zoicite se encontraba desconcertado.

\- Yo no lo hice, aunque… - Ami escucho el sonido de sus mensajes saco el celular de su bolso, reviso el mensaje, era una foto de Michiru y Simone con el siguiente texto, por favor se merecen una cita, yo me haré cargo de Simone – mira aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta.

\- Creo que Michiru es una mala influencia para mi hija – sonrió Zoicite

\- No me lo recuerdes, que tuve que mentir varias veces por su culpa.

\- Entonces, tú decides Ami, tenemos una cita o cada quien se va a su casa, lo cual no sería pertinente.

\- Tienes razón, no conoces a Michiru cuando es persistente y ahora que está embarazada es demasiado manipuladora.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante a comer algo ligero, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no conversaban como era debido, aunque Ami iba a visitarlos, Simone la acaparaba por completo, ahora era su oportunidad de saber si Zoicite tenía ya pareja.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes al regresar a Japón? – comenzó la plática Ami.

\- Extrañaba vivir aquí, si tarde un poco en encontrar trabajo y al fin estoy dando clases de literatura, pronto será el festival cultural y me pidieron que apoyara en una obra de teatro, cosas del destino es el "Lago de los Cisnes", eso me hizo acordarme de ti.

\- Nunca he olvidado cuando me leías el cuento, te confieso que tengo todas las versiones del Lago de los Cisnes en video, desde el Ballet Kirov y la versión tortuosa del Cisne Negro.

\- Ami, te puedo preguntar algo muy personal, sino deseas contestarme podemos cambiar de tema – Zoicite la observo con detenimiento la expresión de asombro de ella, solo quería saber si ella tenía una relación, simplemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente – tienes alguna relación en este momento.

\- Bueno… yo – Ami no esperaba aquella pregunta, era una simple cena de amigos, ahora daba un giro estrepitoso – aun continuo soltera, me he dedicado a mi profesión.

Pasaban de las once de la noche, cuando Zoicite dejo a Ami hasta la puerta de su departamento, ella abrió la puerta para entrar.

\- Gracias por la velada, dile a Simone que misión cumplida por la cita sorpresa.

\- Yo se lo diré y gracias, tu compañía siempre será grata para mí.

Zoicite se acercó a Ami para darle un beso, al sentir la respiración de ella cerca de su oído, su autocontrol se fue al traste, le dio un beso en los labios primeramente tímido y convertirse posteriormente demandante, Ami abrió la puerta para que el entrará, tropezaron con un jarrón del vestíbulo que hizo añicos al caer en el suelo, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa en su camino a la habitación de ella.

El primer beso de Ami, no fue como ella esperaba, ahora todo era distinto estos venían llenos de amor, deseo, ternura, que bien se sentía el saber que era correspondida, deseaba amar y ser amada.

Zoicite al fin se sentía vivo de nuevo, amo una vez con intensidad y le dejo un recuerdo maravilloso, Ami es una persona muy importante en su vida y deseaba tener una vida en común con ella, lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento con ellos no era sexo ocasional, harían el amor, quería entregarse por completo a ella a su querida Ami.

Ami comenzó a desperezarse en su cama, sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban con posesión, al ver quien era se ruborizo ni en sus sueños más locos la tenían preparada para semejante situación, ahí estaba ella desnuda, junto a Zoicite.

\- Buenos días Ami – Zoicite despertó sin abrir los ojos - ¿qué hora es?

\- Son las siete de la mañana – contesto Ami

\- Es muy temprano, vamos a dormir - Zoicite trato de atraerla hacia él, pero sintió la tensión de ella, al abrir los ojos la vio muy nerviosa – Ami, no quiero que pienses cosas malas, lo que paso entre nosotros es muy importante para mí, yo debería ser el nervioso soy mayor que tú por quince años, tu eres joven y con un futuro por delante, yo no debería hacerme ilusiones contigo.

\- No digas tonterías Zoicite, me hiciste muy feliz al elegirme, te confieso que descubrí que estaba enamorada de ti, cuando estaba en preparatoria, soy una mujer inexperta en el amor, siempre fue la nerd de la escuela, la chica que sacaba las más altas calificaciones a nivel nacional.

\- Eres una mujer admirable y eso me enamoro de ti, tu vitalidad, tu altruismo – Zoicite le dio un beso en la frente a Ami – no quiero que te estreses por cosas que no vienen al caso, ayer conocí a la Ami sensual – comenzó a besarle el cuello, se colocó encima de ella para evitar que huyera de sus brazos.

El celular de Ami volvió a sonar solo que este se quedó en algún lugar de la sala, para disgusto de Zoicite, Ami tuvo que levantarse, al regresar venía con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Es un mensaje de Michiru, vamos a ver que dice: "No se preocupen, me puedo quedar con Simone todo el fin de semana, los adultos hacemos cosas divertidas, no desaprovechen la oportunidad, soy una niñera calificada" – Ami rió nerviosa y sin esperar Zoicite la jalo de nuevo a la cama, tenía todo el fin de semana para ellos solos.

= o =

Simone disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Michiru, siempre amable y atenta desde que se conocieron meses atrás, como iba a estar con ella todo el fin de semana decidieron comenzar su recorrido por Ginza, el primer lugar que visitaron fue la cafetería "Dolce Vita", donde tenía gran variedad de postres y decidieron renovar la gama de delicias, para Michiru era su debilidad mientras se encontraba embarazada quería aprovechar los dulces eso sí, sin excederse estaba indecisa sin comerse un WAGASHI Dulce tradicional japonés elaborado con harina de arroz glutinoso y pasta de judías dulce (anko) y un té de limón.

Aunque también le apetecía un MELON PAN o pan de melón, pan dulce japonés, bollo de pan blanco cubierto por una capa crujiente y azucarada. Estaba decidido pediría ambos

Simone pidió una malteada de fresa y un Sufure Chizu Keki (souflé japonés), con un toque a limón.

\- Te he notado algo extraña desde la mañana Simone, puedo ayudarte – le pregunto Michiru, quien recibía su pedido.

\- Sí, no he dormido bien he tenido pesadillas, solo que no las recuerdos, y por más que trato en concentrarme para recordar no pasa nada y eso me frustra, mi papá no sabe nada, no quiero que se preocupe, ahora solo quiero que sea feliz.

\- No quiero que te sugestione con tus pesadillas, anda come tu postre, sino mis bebés me exigirán otro antojo.

\- Michiru, quiero pedirte otro favor, pero quiero que sea un secreto entre nosotras.

\- Cuenta con eso, me gustan los secretos – Michiru le sonrió, no le quiso contar que en la madrugada la despertaron sus gritos, entro al cuarto de invitados donde dormía, se acercó para no sobresaltarla, alcanzo a escuchar sus palabras "YA DEBO IRME, YA ES MI MOMENTO".

 **= o =**

Eran finales de Junio y las lluvias estaban en pleno apogeo, Ami y Zoicite llevaban una relación de dos meses, el día que le comentaron a Simone, la niña no cabía de gusto al fin tendría la familia que deseaba.

Ami llego al hospital muy temprano, despertó con una zozobra que ella misma no podía explicarse, su asistente le informo que únicamente tenía consultas, observo desde la ventana de su consultorio las gotas de lluvias que se acumulaban en el alfeizar, decidió regresar a su escritorio, en el momento que estaba por sentarse, el cuadro de Simone cayó al piso, lo recogió de inmediato y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar de honor.

Zoicite se encontraba en clases, de momento observo que alguien lo veía a través de la ventana juraba que era su hija, pero era imposible ella estaba en una excursión de la escuela.

Media hora después sonó su celular, sus alumnos miraban estupefactos la reacción de su profesor, un grito desgarrador salió a pleno pulmón, lo que le informo la policía, un auto particular patino en la carreta invadiendo el carril donde iba el camión escolar, el chofer freno de golpe para evitar una carambola, solo que Simone se golpeó el pecho y escupió sangre por la boca.

Ami caminaba deprisa con dirección a urgencias, le informaron del accidente del camión escolar, la ambulancia entraba en ese momento, era una pesadilla, los paramédicos bajaron la camilla donde iba Simone inconsciente, ¿Por qué la vida era injusta con ella?, solo deseaba tener una familia.

El golpe que sufrió le provoco un coagulo en una de las venas que bombea el corazón, estaba en peligro latente, de inmediato ordeno una sala para operarla.

Zoicite se encontraba solo en la sala de espera, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, en la mañana le preparo el desayuno a su hija, tenían una clase campo, era su primer viaje y estaba muy feliz, ahora su pequeña Simone se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Michiru llego acompañarlo, ya tenía siete de embarazo su ginecóloga le pidió reposo absoluto, hizo caso omiso, le pidió a sus bebés que aún no nacieran y con gran esfuerzo llego al hospital.

Las horas fueron un total calvario, Zoicite daba vueltas de aquí para allá, en esta ocasión Michiru no tenía palabras, instintivamente se tocó su abultado vientre.

Vieron salir la camilla con Simone con dirección a otra sala, detrás de ella venía Ami.

\- Le fue extirpado el coagulo que evitaba que la sangre llegará al corazón de Simone, las próximas 72 horas serán cruciales estará en terapia intensiva

\- Puedo estar un momento con ella Ami, por favor – Zoicite le suplicó, quería permanecer a su lado.

\- Ven conmigo, solo será unos momentos, pero no podrás pasar porque está recién operada – le dolía en el alma hablarle de esa manera, pero en esos momentos era la Dra. Ami Mizuno.

\- No importa, muchas gracias

Las 72 horas fueron duras para Ami y Zoicite, Michiru estaba al pendiente de la evolución de Simone desde su casa, ahora dormía en una de las habitaciones del hospital, tenía una mascarilla para proporcionarle oxígeno y un monitor para verificar su ritmo cardiaco.

Zoicite dormía en un sillón, no le importaba la incomodidad con tal de estar con su hija, Ami entro a la habitación y reviso que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Hola Ami, ¿Qué me paso? – Simone despertó y hablaba en un susurro.

\- Shhh, descansa ahora estas bien – le acomodo un poco la almohada.

\- ¿Dónde está papá?, quiero verlo

\- Aquí estoy hija, buen susto que nos diste ahora estarás bien y volverás a tu vida normal – Zoicite al escucharla hablar se levantó del sillón y le tomo una de sus manos.

\- Qué bueno que están los dos, quiero que me prometan que siempre estarán juntos, ya debo irme, soñé un gran campo de flores y muchas mariposas.

\- Simone, no te esfuerces, solo descansa – Ami tenía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Llego el momento de irme, Ami gracias por darme una oportunidad para vivir, gracias por ser mi mamá – con las pocas fuerzas que tenía tomo la mano de Ami y Zoicite, las junto con la suya – siempre serán mi familia, el monitor comenzó a pitar indicando que Simone ya no estaba con ellos.

En el funeral de Simone, sus compañeros la despidieron con globos blancos que soltaron y estos llegarán al cielo, para sorpresa de todos, el día no era lluvioso al contrario el astro rey estaba en todo su esplendor, Ami mantenía entrelazada su mano con la de Zoicite, Michiru coloco una flor blanca encima del féretro de su pequeña amiga.

Para sorpresa de los tres y al parecer fueron los únicos que lo vieron, una mariposa azul se colocó encima de la flor, al fin Simone ya era una eterna mariposa.

Continuara…

En verdad me gusto lo que acabo de hacer, puedan que me consideren cruel con el final de la historia de Ami y Zoicite.

El próximo capítulo los protagonistas serán Rei y Jedite.

Sus comentarios serán un aliciente para continuar con estas historias de nuestras queridas Sailor Scouts o deberíamos llamarlas Sailor Guardians, ustedes deciden.


	3. Carmesí Parte Uno

" _ **El Dolor del Amor"**_

 _ **By. Lita Wellington**_

" _ **Carmesí"**_

 _ **Parte Uno**_

Rei y Risa Hino, junto con su mejor amiga Kotono Sarashina, se dirigen a Tokyu Plaza Omotesando Harajuku en Shibuya para las últimas pruebas del vestido de novia en la tienda exclusiva de Vera Wang, solo faltan ocho semanas para la boda y el ajuar de la novia tenía que lucir espectacular.

Para la boda habría tres cambios de vestidos uno para la boda religiosa, otro la boda tradicional Sintoísta con el tradicional Kimono y el último para la fiesta en uno de los salones más exclusivos de Ginza.

Su amiga Kotono sería su dama de honor y para ser sinceros parecía que ella sería la radiante novia, en cambio Rei se encontraba ausente desde que volvió a saber de Jedite el hijo de su antiguo profesor de música y que actualmente es un reconocido pianista, su último álbum titulado "Carmesí" con temas de su autoría.

\- Dime Rei, me vas acompañar al concierto hoy en la noche – Kotono le hablaba del tema a su amiga por enésima vez – Rei responde, vas a venir conmigo.

\- Oh, discúlpame Kotono estaba distraída, esto de la boda me tiene muy nerviosa – Rei le sonrío en manera de disculpa

\- Estas perdonada, el concierto es en Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space – paso por ti eso de las siete de la noche.

\- Claro es perfecta la hora, solo que… - la pelinegra recordó algo importante - no voy a poder, Diamante ira a visitarme, lo siento – Rei junto sus manos para que su amiga la perdonara.

\- Aquí entro yo hija – Risa se unía a la plática de las jóvenes – tu novio es un joven atento, comprensivo, debes aprovechar tus semanas de soltera, yo hablaré con él, tu solo diviértete.

\- Gracias mamá por eso te amo – Rei abrazo a su madre

\- Y yo a ti hija

\- Rei, cuéntame ¿Dónde será la Luna de Miel? – Kotono la miraba con ojos ensoñadores

\- Tenemos planeado un crucero por el mediterráneo, Diamante tiene una villa en la Isla de Santorini donde estaremos alrededor de seis meses ya que tiene un negocio vitivinícola y quiere afianzar alianzas con productores de la región por el vino blanco Asírtiko**.

\- Eso es romántico, espero que cuando me case con su hermano Zafiro conozca esa isla también aunque deseo viajar a Brasil y bailar samba – Kotono hace movimientos con las manos, Rei y su mamá comenzaron a reír por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

En otra parte de la ciudad se suscitaba una acalorada discusión de una pareja.

\- Eres un desgraciado Diamante, crees que me voy a contentar en ser solo tu amante – una joven alta curvilínea lloraba enfrente de él quien la miraba con desprecio – yo te amo Diamante.

\- Esmeralda, sabías que jugabas con fuego, no lo pudiste controlar y saliste quemada, no importa que digas que te enamoraste de mí, es un simple capricho tuyo. Pronto me casaré y mi esposa me dará todo lo que yo desee y gratis, ya no pagaré por tus servicios.

\- Eres un hijo de… - Esmeralda estaba por propinarle una bofetada, él le detuvo la mano en el aire, la apretó tan fuerte, provocando que ella se arrodillara.

\- No te atrevas a tocarme, recuerda que soy Diamante Kuroi y nadie puede tocarme, eres muy buena en la cama debo reconocerlo, pero yo no quiero una mujerzuela a mi lado, yo necesito una mujer elegante, sofisticada, nacida en cuna de oro y tu preciosa no lo eres. Puedes quedarte con el departamento y las joyas que te regale esa es tu compensación por el tiempo de tus servicios.

Diamante la dejo tirada en el suelo llorando, el salió del departamento sin mirar atrás, tenía que deshacerse de su amante, pronto se casaría con Rei Hino hija de los mejores amigos de su padre y como bonus adicional una fortuna que le darían como dote de boda.

 **= o =**

Rei se encontraba frente al espejo de su tocador colocándose unos pendientes de gota de rubíes sus favoritos, cuando su amiga Kotono entraba luciendo un lindo vestido negro con abertura del lado derecho, unas lindas sandalias plateadas de tacón.

\- Amiga luces radiante – Kotono observaba el lindo vestido color vino de su amiga y sus rubíes de la suerte – ya estás lista, Zafiro ya está en el auto esperándonos para irnos al concierto.

\- Muy bien vamos, algo me dice que buenos augurios vendrán a partir de hoy – Rei se colocaba un estola color negro.

El corazón de Rei latía a mil por hora, ¿cuánto tiempo paso?, ya no lo recordaba con tanta precisión como antes, rememoro los días felices de su infancia y el recuerdo del té de hierbas que preparaba para ella. Solo que un día sin más dejaron de visitarla el Sr. Fobos y Jedite.

Al verlo salir al escenario dejo de escuchar el murmullo y los aplausos de la audiencia, solo estaban ellos, sería su imaginación o vio que Jedite le regalaba una sonrisa, esto provoco que regresará de su letargo.

Jedite tocaba el piano maravillosamente, sus dedos pasaban con velocidad vertiginosa por las teclas del piano, toco melodías de su nuevo CD, escuchar el tema de Carmesí se sintió identificada iniciaba con un tono juguetón para terminarlo con notas fuertes llenas de nostalgia, escucharla la hizo dudar si era correcto casarse.

El concierto duro aproximadamente hora y media, los asistentes salieron de la sala de conciertos del Tokyo Metropolitan satisfechos por el buen trabajo del pianista.

\- Es una maravilla y además muy guapo – Kotono sonreía abrazada de su novio, lo vio de reojo – claro que después de ti cariño – le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Ya me había preocupado, sino me pondré celoso, dime cuñada ¿cómo te pareció el concierto? – Zafiro observaba que Rei estaba en su mundo apartado de ellos dos.

\- Bueno, yo, yo, es un excelente pianista – fue la simple respuesta de Rei – saben en un momento los alcanzo tengo algo que hacer, me pueden esperar en el auto.

\- Claro, solo no tardes – respondió Kotono, Zafiro estaba por replicar pero ella le coloco el dedo índice en los labios – déjala podemos aprovechar un momento estar a solas.

Rei caminaba por un largo pasillo, necesitaba ver a Jedite, llego a la puerta que le indicaron, toco tímidamente una, dos, tres veces, pensó que ya se habría retirado dio media vuelta para irse cuando abrieron la puerta del camerino.

\- Hola Jedite, me recuerdas – que tonta pregunta se dijo Rei para sí misma – sabes creo que fue un error venirte a buscar, solo vine a felicitarte por tu concierto, bien ya debo irme.

\- Espera Rei, pasa un momento – Jedite le permitió la entrada, Rei observo que no tenía muchas cosas, el espejo una mesa, dos sillas, un sillón reposet, en una de las esquinas observo un servicio de té – no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, te apetece un té de hierbas.

\- Claro – Rei tomo asiento en una de las sillas acojinadas, Jedite le entrego una taza humeante de té, al sentir el sabor era el mismo que recordaba, solo que ahora sintió una extraña sensación en el vientre, debía escapar del lugar.

Jedite observaba los cambios en Rei, ya no aquella chiquilla que jugaba a ser princesa, ahora era una mujer, se llevaban diez años de diferencia que podía importar, solo que era un fruto prohibido, pronto se casaría con Diamante Kuroi.

\- Bien ahora si debo irme, mis amigos me esperan en el estacionamiento – Rei estaba por salir cuando Jedite se lo impidió - ¿Qué sucede Jedite?

\- Sabes me enteré que pronto te casarás pero tengo tiempo aguardando este momento y sin más comenzó a besarla con una pasión desmedida.

Los besos fueron insuficientes, necesitaban sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, sabían que era una locura lo que estaban haciendo, cualquiera podía venir a tocar la puerta y si eran Kotono y Zafiro, debía parar enseguida.

\- Por favor Jedite, esto no está bien, soy una mujer comprometida – la voz de Rei sonaba entrecortada – te lo suplico, déjame irme.

\- Tu ganas Rei, te dejaré ir solo recuerda, pronto iré a buscarte – la miró a los ojos de manera que no provoco en Rei ningún miedo, solo una infinita pasión – le dio otro beso y la dejo ir.

Rei llego a su casa, para su sorpresa Diamante ya se había ido, porque tenía que salir a Italia a una cita de negocios, no se sentía preparada para mirarlo a los ojos, él siempre ha sido bueno con ella y no podía pagarle de esa manera, tenía que ser la novia perfecta, creció con la idea que una mujer que esta por casarse debía llegar inmaculada al altar.

Diamante la besaba con ternura y en ocasiones con pasión, pero no pasaban de ahí, solo que ahora que beso a Jedite, sintió algo diferente un calor en su cuerpo que debía extinguirlo con el contacto físico.

Se quitó la ropa, fue directamente a la regadera necesitaba un baño, para apaciguar el deseo que le despertó Jedite con sus besos, si así eran sentir los labios de Jedite, como sería estar con él en la intimidad.

 **= o =**

Rei y Kotono regresaban a casa después de un largo día de compras en Ginza, lo más importante que conocieron una preciosa cafetería y su dueña Makoto Kino las atendió personalmente, prometieron en regresar muy pronto.

Llevaban varios paquetes de boutiques como Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Bvlgari, escucho a su madre en la sala platicando amenamente con alguna visita, Kotono y ella se dirigieron al lugar y para su sorpresa era Jedite.

\- ¡Cariño bienvenida!, mira quien nos visita después de tantos años – Risa Hino le sonrío a su hija sin percatarse el nerviosismo de ella – Jedite llego hace una hora y me dijo que te esperaría un rato, porque quería verte ya que el día del concierto no pudieron conversar.

\- Claro mamá – si supieras que solo nos besamos pensó Rei – regreso en un momento voy a dejar esto en la habitación.

\- No te preocupes Rei, yo puedo dejar los paquetes, tú mientras atiende a la vista – se ofreció Kotono, además se le unió la señora Hino.

La tensión entre Rei y Jedite era inmensa, deseaban tocarse pero usaron toda su fuerza de voluntad, un error se pasaba dos ya era impensable.

\- ¿Por qué le mentiste a mi mamá? – pregunto Rei tanteando el terreno

\- Tuve que hacerlo, no iba a decirle, buenas tardes Sra. Hino sabe el día del concierto bese a su hija quien lo hace maravillosamente – Jedite le respondió de una manera muy sensual.

\- Sabes voy a la cocina, para que traigan un poco más de café

Jedite fue más rápido que ella y la llevo a una de las esquinas de la sala y nuevamente la beso, Rei ya no le respondió torpemente y sus lenguas jugaban para saber quién tomaría el control de la situación, tuvieron que dejar su juego clandestino escucharon la risa de Kotono y regresaron a tomar asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

Risa Hino invito a cenar a Jedite, el padre de Rei se encontraba en viaje de negocios y regresaría en un par de semanas por lo cual no había ningún problema que él estuviera en casa. Takashi Hino era un hombre de carácter duro y todo debía ser como ordenaba, a veces Rei se preguntaba como su madre pudo casarse con él, siendo ella muy dulce y de buen corazón.

Zafiro pasó a recoger a su novia a casa de la familia Hino, quedándose solamente el invitado.

\- Sra. Hino es momento de retirarme, fue una tarde maravillosa, mañana debo viajar a Osaka para una serie de conciertos que llevaré a cabo en Osaka-jo Hall y el Centro Cultural Nara, en este último se hará un DVD para una edición especial de mi último trabajo Carmesí.

\- Buena suerte, pero antes de irte me podías tocar mi melodía favorita en el piano por favor – Risa Hino sonrió con melancolía – no la he vuelto escuchar desde que la tocaste para mí.

Se fueron al salón donde se encontraba el piano, Jedite pasó sus dedos alrededor del piano, el lugar continuaba como lo recordaba, la misma decoración, solo que unos cuadros de mariposas en acuarela le daban alegría al espacio.

\- Son unos cuadros muy lindos, su autora es Simone una pequeña que murió hace poco y sus padres decidieron vender sus cuadros, lo recaudado será para ayudar a niños con problemas del corazón de bajos recursos.

\- Una acción muy altruista – Jedite tomo asiento en el banco – Rei puedes sentarte a mi lado, me imagino que no has perdido tu don en el piano.

\- Claro que no, es un reto – Rei tomo asiento a su lado y comenzaron a tocar Love's Sorrow.

Risa Hino recordaba con un inmenso cariño aquella melodía y así como su gran amor Deimos, tío de Jedite.

\- Muchas gracias Jedite, en verdad heredaste mucho talento de tu padre, cuando lo veas lo saludas de mi parte y de mi hija, que espero nos vuelva a visitar muy pronto.

\- Así lo haré señora, debo irme y nuevamente es un placer volver a verla – Jedite se despidió dándole un beso en la mano y de Rei con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

Pasaban de las doce de la noche y el silencio en la mansión Hino era inminente, Rei dormía plácidamente en su cama, dejo entre abierta la puerta de su balcón ya que tenía demasiado calor.

Se escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta del balcón procurando no hacer ningú ruido y no espantarla, la observo unos momentos, después le acaricio el rostro, esto provoco que Rei despertara sobresaltada y trato incorporarse.

\- Shhh, no grites Rei, soy yo Jedite – le tapo un momento la boca para evitar que gritará, ella solo asintió con la cabeza que no lo haría – muy bien

\- Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?, si te encuentran en mi habitación se armara un escándalo – Rei se sentó en su cama entre molesta y nerviosa.

\- Desde niños he estado enamorado de ti, hace poco me enteré que te casarías con el pesado de Diamante y me dije era ahora o nunca que podía perder.

\- Jedite – la confesión del hijo de su maestro la dejo asombrada, ella también sentía lo mismo, lo extrañaba solo que ahora - no puedo corresponderte, pronto me casaré con Diamante, después de que desapareciste de mi vida comencé a olvidarte.

\- No te creo Rei, yo sé que me amas desde que éramos niños, siempre competíamos por el cariño de mi padre, tu siempre fuiste su princesa, vámonos lejos, vivamos en un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, empecemos desde cero – Jedite esperaba la respuesta de Rei, pero seguía sin responderle.

\- No puedo hacerle esto a mi madre, por favor entiéndeme – las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de los ojos de Rei

\- Imagine que dirías eso, es mejor que me vaya, olvídate que vine a buscarte, no volveré a molestarte lo que resta de mi existencia.

Rei vio alejarse a Jedite, su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo detuviera que si lo dejaba ir ya no habría nada que hacer, se levantó de su cama y corrió abrazarlo por la espalda.

\- Por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo – Rei comenzó a llorar – no puedo más con lo que siento, en verdad te amo Jedite.

\- No lo haré, déjame amarte esta noche Rei, pueda que el día de mañana, nos arrepintamos de lo hecho, pero quiero llevarme el calor de tu cuerpo, el sabor de tu boca conmigo.

Al diablo con los convencionalismos, Rei solo quería sentirse amada en esos momentos, Jedite la trato con amor y ternura, el sentirse unida a él fue maravilloso, sentir sus respiraciones entre cortadas y las palabras llenas de pasión, los hicieron exigirse más el uno por el otro.

Rei descansaba en el pecho desnudo de Jedite, quedo exhausta después de hacer el amor, Jedite observo el reloj de la mesita de noche indicaban las dos de la mañana tenía que salir antes del amanecer, beso la frente de su princesa y durmió junto a ella un par de horas.

Lo que no tenían contemplado que uno de los guardias de la seguridad de la familia Hino trabajaba para Diamante Kuroi y le informo de la visita clandestina a su flamante novia.

 **= o =**

Los días subsecuentes a la visita clandestina de Rei en su habitación y al estar enterado Diamante, comenzó a seguirla sin que se diera cuenta, el guardaespaldas se ganó la confianza de Rei y era quien la llevaba a sus citas con Jedite y al final del día le daba un informe detallado a Diamante Kuroi.

Diamante herido en su orgullo, fraguo un plan para vengarse de ellos, solo que tenía que planearlo a la perfección, para que el pareciera la víctima en todo el idilio.

Por el momento pasaría por alto la traición de Rei Hino, ella pronto sería su esposa y haría con ella todo tipo de vejaciones por su infidelidad.

 **= o =**

Terminando las dos semanas de conciertos en Osaka, Jedite viajo nuevamente a Tokio para estar con Rei, sus encuentros eran pasionales y candentes, se amaban como si la vida se les escapara en un segundo.

Rei y Jedite sabían que ya no debían esconderse de nadie, su relación debía salir a la luz. Diamante regresaba de su viaje de negocios y aquella noche cenaría en casa por una reunión que organizo su padre para varios socios y presentar a Diamante como su futuro yerno, quien llevaría el control de sus negocios en el momento que se casará con su hija Rei.

\- Jedite hoy hablaré con Diamante y mis padres, no puedo seguir con el matrimonio - Rei se colocaba sus aretes mientras observaba a Jedite desde el espejo quien se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo para caminar hasta ella y darle un beso en la cabeza.

\- Todo saldrá bien Princesa, tienes mi apoyo – Jedite beso el cuello de Rei y sonrió al ver que se estremecía por aquel sencillo contacto - veo que la Princesa aún se ruboriza – Jedite escucho un suspiro por parte de ella.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo – Rei se levantó del banco y Jedite cayó en la cama esto aprovecho Rei para sentarse a horcajadas encima de él, comenzó a besarlo en la boca, pasar la lengua por su pecho y regresar de nuevo a la boca.

Rei llego a su casa una hora antes de la cena entro por la escalera de servicio, para su buena suerte todos estaban ocupados, respiro de alivio tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para arreglarse, ahora tenía un dilema debía ocupar un vestido con cuello, Jedite le dejo unas marcas en su encuentro clandestino de ese día, tenía el vestido perfecto para la ocasión.

 **= o =**

El salón y la terraza de la mansión Hino se encontraba atestada de muchos hombres de negocios de rigurosa etiqueta, Diamante esperaba a Rei para llevarla al salón.

\- Hola mi amor, luces radiante como siempre – Diamante intento darle un beso en los labios, Rei reacciono a tiempo y este término en la mejilla.

\- Diamante necesitamos hablar, es muy importante – Rei definitivamente estaba decidida a dar por terminada la relación

\- Más tarde amor, podemos platicar todo lo que desees por el momento no debemos hacer esperar a los invitados.

La reunión y la cena paso sin mayores contratiempos, aunque Rei parecía un manojo de nervios, se sentía sofocada como si algo no estuviera nada bien, Diamante la observo de reojo, en ese momento sonó su celular, tomo la llamada "muy bien, tienes la evidencia", reviso su celular y sonrió mirando a Rei, guardo su celular apara acercase a ella.

\- Rei, cariño ven conmigo al jardín, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas además tengo un regalo para ti – Diamante salió con Rei al jardín, caminaron a un lugar alejado

\- Diamante desde que llegaste trate de hablar contigo, esto es muy importante – Rei respiro profundo – debemos cancelar nuestro matrimonio, aun no me encuentro preparada para casarme contigo.

\- Eso era lo que te afligía, en verdad Rei me tomas por sorpresa – Diamante la miraba sin mostrar ninguna emoción – te dije que tenía un regalo para ti – saco su celular y se lo entrego a Rei, disfruto la cara de terror de ella, era una foto de Jedite amordazado y sentado en una silla.

\- Jedite, ¿qué le has hecho Diamante? – Rei intento gritar solo que Diamante le tapo la cara y la acorralo en un árbol.

\- Creí que eras virgen y pura, pero me resultaste una zorra, solo que no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente Rei, nos casaremos y si quieres que tu amante no pierda sus manos, mandaras una carta diciéndole que no lo volverás a ver, que solo jugaste con él, que su relación era una mentira.

\- Diamante, me lastimas – Rei pedía clemencia, Diamante le estaba apretando el cuello – por favor no le hagas daño a Jedite, haré lo que me pides

\- Muy bien me parece perfecto, quiero esa carta en veinte minutos sino despídete de tu pianista de tercera.

Rei regreso a hurtadillas, no podía permitir que Diamante le hiciera daño a Jedite, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, como pudo enterarse de su relación con Jedite, comenzó atar cabos y descubrió horrorizada que fue el guardia de seguridad en quien confío, fue una estúpida en creer pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora todo estaba en su contra.

Tomo papel y pluma y comenzó a redactar la carta que significaba perder a Jedite e iniciar su infierno particular.

 **= o =**

Jedite llego a su departamento cerca de las cinco de la mañana lo último que recuerda que después de que Rei se fuera salió al Konbini cercano al departamento, estaba por dar la vuelta para entrar al edificio cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro, al despertar se encontraba amordazado y atado a una silla.

Señor, tenemos al pianista, alcanzo a escuchar Jedite procuro no moverse para poder escuchar cualquier indicio y saber quién era el que fraguo su secuestro, no tenía enemistades, se consideraba una persona reservada y respetuosa.

Pasaron un par de horas y lo dejaron cerca del Parque Azabu Juban, si aprecias tu vida no hagas nada que después te lleve a perder esas manos de pianista le dijo uno de los hombres que lo llevo al lugar, espero que arrancara el auto y se quitó la venda de los ojos.

Se fue directo a tomar un baño con agua caliente para poner sus ideas en orden, salió veinte minutos con una toalla atada a la cintura, descubrió en la entrada principal un sobre lo abrió encontró una hoja de papel con la letra de Rei.

 ** _Jedite:_**

 ** _Fue muy divertido estar contigo, basta ya de juegos voy a casarme con el hombre que amo, creíste que iba a dejar mi posición social por estar contigo, que imbécil fuiste, ya me cansé de ti._**

 ** _No me busques todo termino tu regresa a tu piano, mientras yo me convierto en la esposa de Diamante Kuroi._**

 ** _Rei._**

La ira encendió a Jedite que estuvo a punto de romper el sobre cuando encontró un par de fotografías de Rei y Diamante muy amorosos, esto era más de lo que podía soportar se dirigió al bar y tomo una botella de vodka y se tomó la mitad de esta, el líquido raspaba su garganta, no le importó necesitaba mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía, ayer Rei gemía por sus caricias y ahora resulta que solo era un juego.

Si esa era su decisión al diablo esa niñita rica, tenía que seguir su vida y sin más se dirigió a su despacho ahí tenía una carpeta con el contrato de su gira por Latinoamérica y Europa, firmo el contrato en una semana saldría de viaje para no volver en una larga temporada a Japón y olvidar a Rei Hino su Princesa.

 **= o =**

Kotono comenzó a sospechar que su amiga Rei tenía semanas ausente que no era la de siempre algo le sucedida por más que trato de averiguar todo fue en vano, Rei se negaba hablar, ya solo faltaban dos días para la boda y lo que más le sorprendió que la despedida de soltera Rei la cancelo, no dio explicaciones

Recuerda que al día siguiente de la fiesta del padre de Rei, su amiga corrió al guardia que estaba con ella para todos lados, sin más explicaciones y sin más estuvo encerrada en su habitación por tres días.

Después de su encierro Rei salió completamente diferente, no sonreía como en otras ocasiones y cuando se hablaba de la boda contestaba con monosílabos, la Sra. Risa decía que debían ser los nervios y el viaje de bodas.

 **= o =**

La boda de Rei Hino y Diamante Kuroi era de las más esperadas de la temporada, Risa Hino estaba feliz por el día más importante de su hija, la boda Sintoísta se llevó acabo en el Templo Hikawa donde vivía su padre y abuelo de Rei.

Los invitados esperaban a los novios dentro del templo y solamente eran los más allegados a la familia, Rei lucía un hermoso Shiramuko (kimono blanco con detalles rojos que representan la pureza y buena fortuna) así como un wataboshi (capucha blanca), este fue de gran ayuda ya que nadie vería el rostro triste de la novia, entró acompañada de su madre.

Realizaron el ritual de purificación, leyendo sus votos de compromiso y entregaron las ofrendas a los Kami (dioses sintoístas), la ceremonia duro aproximadamente 20 minutos y esta se realizó a las diez de la mañana.

Los reporteros se encontraban detrás de la valla de seguridad a fuera de la Antigua Catedral de San José en Tokio esperando la llegada de los novios, todo era con rigurosa invitación al enlace, el primero en llegar fue el novio luciendo un frac color gris, saludo ambos lados de las vallas, diez minutos después llego una limosina negra con la novia y sus padres.

Kotono la esperaba en la entrada del templo y sus sospechas fueron acertadas Rei tenía algo, pedía a gritos terminar con todo el asunto de boda, en todo el día no la ha visto sonreír, eso ya no son nervios al contrario debe ser arrepentimiento y saldría de esa duda en cuanto llegaran a la recepción del hotel para terminar con el teatro de la boda.

 **= o =**

El Hyatt Centric Ginza Tokyo fue reservado en su totalidad por la Familia Hino y Kuroi para sus invitados, Rei ya estaba lista para la recepción luciendo un vestido de novia color rojo corte princesa, su anillo de bodas sentía que le quemaba, en las últimas semanas trato de comunicarse con Jedite para aclarar las situación, sin embargo él se encontraba de gira en Latinoamérica por varios meses esto la destrozo y tuvo que resignarse a su vida que en esos momentos la convertían en la Sra. Rei Kuroi.

\- Por favor Rei, dime que te sucede – pidió Kotono solo que antes de hacerlo cerro con seguro la puerta de la habitación – en todo el día no has sonreído, tu madre piensa que es por los nervios, ¿qué te sucede?, por favor somos amigas desde el preescolar.

\- Amiga, soy la mujer más desdichada de la tierra, no debí casarme, pero fui obligada a hacerlo – Rei tuvo que callarse alguien tocaba a la puerta – por favor busca atrás del cuadro de Monet de mi habitación, eres la única que puedes salvarme.

La fiesta fue de lo más amena el novio reía en todo momento en cambio la novia se veía sería y sonreía en pocas ocasiones, Kotono ya no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hablar con Rei, Diamante la acaparo el resto de la noche a las dos de la mañana que termino el evento, no se quedaron en la habitación nupcial, se fueron de inmediato al aeropuerto de Narita para dirigirse a su viaje de bodas.

Después de 12 horas de vuelo llegaron a la Villa de la Familia Kuroi en la Isla de Santorini, resguardada por varias hectáreas de viñedos, esa sería la nueva jaula de Rei, paredes blancas de mármol italiano, la habitación principal tenía una vista preciosa al mar y una enorme terraza.

\- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, amada esposa – Diamante se acercó para abrazarla, ella lo evito provocando que la acorralara en la pared de la habitación – te recuerdo que eres mi esposa y tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones.

\- Diamante suéltame me lastimas, hice lo que me pediste – Rei suplicaba las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas – no me pida que me entregue a ti porque no lo haré.

\- Eso sí que no, tu amante me quito mi derecho de ser el primer hombre en tu vida, ahora yo te arrebate de su lado, vas a cumplir aunque tenga que forzarte.

Como una pantera al acecho Diamante rompió el vestido de Rei y la arrojo a la cama con rudeza, Rei trato de hacerse un ovillo pero no se lo permitió, trato de gritar pidiendo ayuda, lo mordió en la mano y esto lo hizo excitarse.

\- Me gusto lo que hiciste, ahora es mi turno no te pienso dejar hasta no saciarme de ti.

Rei se sentía como un despojo humano dejo que Diamante hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, la trato de manera salvaje cuando la hizo suya, el disfrutaba en cambio ella quería morirse, para mitigar un poco su dolor trato de recordar los momentos vividos con Jedite y la forma tan cariñosa que hicieron tantas veces el amor en el departamento de él.

Horas más tarde Rei despertó sobresaltado y con el cuerpo adolorido, trato de moverse pero Diamante la tenía abrazada impidiendo que se alejara de él, escucho que murmuraba algo, se acercó un poco y alcanzo a escuchar "Yo te amo Rei".

 **= o =**

Kotono esperaba alguna noticia de su amiga, solo que ninguna llamada o fotografía de su viaje como habían quedado, seguía con la incertidumbre de que ocultaba Rei, ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más tenía que ayudarla, tomo su bolso y las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la casa de la familia Hino.

\- Kotono, bienvenida ya transcurrió una semana de la boda y Rei no se ha comunicado conmigo, tu sabes algo de ella – Risa Hino saludo a la amiga de su hija mientras tomaban una limonada refrescante en el kiosco del jardín.

\- No se preocupe señora, deben estar muy entretenidos con el crucero que no tendrán ni tiempo de hablar con los mortales – Kotono rio para quitar un poco la tensión – perdón por venir sin avisar, si usted me lo permite puedo pasar al cuarto de Rei a recoger un libro que le preste hace tiempo.

\- Claro que sí, sabes que tu no necesitas invitación eres parte de la familia y la mejor amiga de mi hija.

\- Muchas gracias señora, regreso en un momento.

La habitación de Rei era la de mejor iluminación cuando niñas jugaban a las muñecas en una esquina de esta, luego vinieron el tiempo de estudios y los chicos guapos, en la cabecera estaba el cuadro de Monet "El Puente Japonés", lo quito con mucho cuidado atrás estaba la caja fuerte de Rei, conocía la contraseña escucho el pitido de abierto y encontró el diario de Rei, volvió a colocar el cuadro, guardo el diario en su bolsa y tomo un libro de la biblioteca personal de Rei, "El amante japonés" de una escritora chilena de nombre Isabel Allende.

La joven permaneció un rato con la Sra. Hino, platicaron de su boda con Zafiro Kuroi que sería en seis meses y su viaje de bodas a Brasil.

En cuanto llego a su casa pidió que nadie la molestara cerró la puerta, saco de su bolsa el Diario de Rei comenzó a ojearlo hasta encontrar la fechas más próxima cuando comenzó a notarla extraña.

 ** _Soy la mujer más desdichada de la tierra, acabo de firmar un contrato con el Diablo, el día de hoy tenía pensado romper mi compromiso con Diamante, esto no sucedió por culpa de terceras personas descubrió mi romance con Jedite._**

Kotono leyó diez veces aquellas palabras, no podía creer lo que leía su amiga estaba enamorada de otro hombre, por eso su cambio de actitud semanas antes de la boda.

 ** _Me arrepiento de lo que le escribí a Jedite, fui obligada hacerlo, Diamante me amenazo que si no escribía una nota para despedirme, me juro que le cortaría las manos, no podía permitirlo, tuve que hacerlo por amor._**

Cada página que leía era vivir el infierno de Rei, llegó a la última hoja que era el día de la boda.

 ** _Hoy firmo mi sentencia de muerte, en unas horas me convertiré en la Sra. Kuroi, Kotono trata de sonsacarme la verdad, perdóname amiga no quiero que Diamante quiera hacerte daño, eso no me lo perdonaría ni con mil años de vida._**

 ** _Te conozco y sé que me preguntaras que me pasa, te lo dejo aquí escrito. "Por favor Kotono, busca a Jedite y muéstrale mi diario, ayúdenme quiero ser libre._**

Continuara…

Voy a dejar la historia hasta este punto, realmente estaba considerando hacer un solo capítulo para cada una de las Sailor Guardians solo que la historia de Rei me llevará un poco más.

Perdón por tanta tardanza, el trabajo me ha absorbido un poco, espero que les guste este capítulo en el siguiente tendremos el desenlace del romance de Rei y Jedite.

 ** _Breviario Cultural:_**

**La isla griega de Santorini, localizada al sur del mar Egeo, produce vinos desde hace más de 3.500 años. Cuando la última gran erupción la configuró con su caldera hundida en el mar, la isla se convirtió en uno de los terruños vitícolas más jóvenes de la tierra

En la región vitivinícola de Santorini crecen variedades de uvas autóctonas extremadamente resistentes que se remontan a la antigüedad. Según los hallazgos arqueológicos en la ciudad prehistórica de Akrotiri, en la isla existían viñedos diecisiete siglos antes del nacimiento de Jesucristo.

Las condiciones para el cultivo de la vid son muy buenas en Santorini. El suelo de la isla es complejo, eminentemente volcánico, lava y piedra pómez, las playas son negras como las de Lanzarote, pero también mezclado con diversas capas de pizarra, caliza y hierro. Y un pequeño detalle: está libre de filoxera. Aquí lo que hay que recordar para entender el vino son dos cosas: viento y sol. Pero su tierra, aunque fértil, es muy escasa. Por ello, la producción es muy pequeña y los viticultores se centran en producir vinos de gran calidad.

Una de las joyas de la corona es una de las variedades autóctonas más destacadas y conocidas en todo el mundo. El vino blanco Asírtiko de Santorini. Raro y distinguido, el vino Asírtiko catado a ciegas da la impresión de que viene de un clima del norte.

El Asírtiko de Santorini ofrece un cuerpo denso, fresca acidez y un elevado grado alcohólico, dejando en la boca una sensación marcada por los aromas de los cítricos y una intensa mineralidad. Estas características reflejan el suelo volcánico y árido de Santorini y dan al Asírtiko un " pedigree" reconocido en todo el mundo. Los vinos blancos secos Asírtiko-Santorini pueden ser consumidos jóvenes pero, también, envejecidos. Acompañan perfectamente a la alta cocina, a los platos de pescado, mariscos, ensaladas, así como algunos platos de carne. **_(Los créditos son únicamente del autor del reportaje, solo los tomé para explicar un dato que considere para mi fandom)_**.


	4. Carmesí Parte Dos

" _ **El Dolor del Amor"**_

 _ **By. Lita Wellington**_

" _ **Carmesí"**_

 _ **Parte Dos**_

La gira por Latinoamérica está en su etapa final, Jedite nunca imagino el éxito de su disco Carmesí este fue bien recibido, iba y venía de los conciertos, entrevistas así mantenía su cabeza ocupada y no pensaba en su Princesa.

El asedio de las mujeres estaban al orden del día, solo que prefería mantenerlas atrás de la raya, aun se encontraba dolido por el mensaje y las fotografías que le mando Rei, se preguntaba todas las noches si era verdad que nunca lo amo, en el fondo de su corazón le decía que aquel papel era un vil mentira, aquella tarde que estuvo con ella se entregaron el uno al otro con desesperación como si la vida se fuera en ello, solo que no quiso indagar y dejar la vida siguiera su curso.

Solo faltaban los conciertos en México y viajaría a Europa comenzando con Londres, mantenerse alejado de Japón el mayor tiempo posible así evitará encontrarse con Rei de nuevo.

 **= o =**

Kotono no podía continuar guardando el secreto de su amiga, necesitaba ayudarla, necesitaba hablar con Jedite pero se negó a tomarle la llamada en varias ocasiones, sabía que pronto iniciaría la gira por Europa y tenía pensado buscarlo, no podía permitir que creyera que Rei era la mala de la historia.

\- Kotono, ¿qué te sucede?, tienes días ausente – Zafiro Kuroi coloco sus manos en los hombros de su novia para darle un masaje – estas muy tensa si quieres te puedo dar un masaje como te gustan – esto último fue muy sugestivo para Kotono se estremeció al recordar los masajes especiales de su novio.

\- Ya son dos meses que no se de Rei y no ha tomado mis llamadas – tuvo que mentir – sabes algo tu cariño

\- Ellos están bien, ya se encuentran en Santorini y Rei está muy contenta en la villa, me dijo Diamante que te manda muchos saludos que pronto se comunicará contigo.

\- Comprendo, "si te dijera la verdad, pensarás de manera diferente de tu hermano", pensó Kotono mientras Zafiro le daba el masaje prometido en los hombres y el comenzó a bajar las manos a los senos de ella, provocando que ahogara un gritito de placer.

 **= o =**

Rei y Diamante dormían en cuartos separados, después de su llegada a Santorini el no volvió a tocarla, aparte de ellos en la Villa Black Moon había un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad con perros de ataque, así como el personal de cocina, limpieza y jardinería quienes tenían un horario de entrada y salida, nadie podía permanecer en la casa después de las ocho de la noche a excepción de Lydia una mujer mayor y la cocinera de confianza, además de Helena una joven griega quien atendía a Rei.

\- Gracias, por favor dile a Lydia que el desayuno estuvo delicioso – Rei dejaba sus cubiertos en el plato, siempre comía en su recamara, mientras viviera en Santorini su habitación y la terraza serían sus únicos refugios.

\- Yo se lo diré señora, voy a retirar el servicio para que descanse – Helena se llevó la charola y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto se retiró Helena, no pudo evitar las náuseas Rei corrió al baño y el desayuno de minutos antes quedo en el retrete, ya tenía días sintiéndose mal sospechaba con nauseas matutinas y no soportaba el olor del café, instintivamente se tocó su vientre.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo permanecía encerrada, Helena le avisaba cuando su esposo salía de la villa atender sus negocios en Grecia o en la Isla de Mikonos, eso era un alivio para ella, de tres días a una semana sin saber de él, aprovechaba para tomar el sol y nadar en la piscina, caminar por los viñedos, por las calles de blanco inmaculado, se llevaba a Helena a sus paseos y a dos guardaespaldas que dejaba Diamante para el cuidado de ella.

\- Helena vamos por un helado – Rei camino hasta una heladería y tomaron asiento en las mesas de afuera del local, la brisa marina le ayudo un poco a mitigar su tristeza.

\- Gracias Señora, es muy amable de su parte – agradeció la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Llámame Rei, cuando estemos solas – Rei pidió un helado de cheesecake y Helena uno de Yogurt, para no ser malas con los guarda espaldas también les convidaron helados de Lolita´s Gelato.

\- Gracias Rei, es delicioso el helado y con este calor es más que perfecto.

\- Tengo una amiga en Japón que le fascinan los helados y sé que le encantarán probar estos son una delicia, la extraño mucho – Rei jugueteaba con su helado recordando a Kotono.

\- ¿Por qué no le llamas? – Helena se preocupó al ver la cara de espanto de su señora – dije algo malo.

\- No pasa nada Helena, pero desde que llegue a Santorini no me he comunicado con mi familia, no te puedo ocultar que no van bien las cosas con mi esposo, creo que te has dado cuenta.

\- Lo sé, cuando comencé a trabajar en la Villa Black Moon, me informaron que debía ver, oír y callar todo lo que sucediera ahí, que el Señor Diamante era un hombre excéntrico y cualquier cosa que no estuviera de su gusto montaba en cólera y que pronto llegaría de su viaje de bodas para radicar una temporada.

\- Gracias por tu silencio Helena – Rei volteo para ambos lados, los guardaespaldas estaban a una distancia prudente – por favor necesito que me ayudes, esto es de vida o muerte

\- Dime que debo hacer – susurro Helena mientras saboreaba su helado.

\- Aquí cerca hay una farmacia, por favor cómprame una prueba de embarazo, solo que no te vean ellos – señalando a los guardias – guárdala y me la entregas en la noche.

Helena hizo lo que le pidió salió a hurtadillas del local, para su buena suerte una docena de turistas llegaron al local y taparon por unos momentos a Rei mientras decidían que pedir, no tardo ni cinco minutos en regresar la chica.

Rei se levantó para salir del establecimiento seguida de su seguridad y de Helena.

Aquel día Diamante no estaría en la Villa tuvo que salir de viaje de negocios a la Isla de Mikonos, decidió cenar en el comedor, Sopa Avgolemono***, verduras al horno y de postre revani***, acompañada con una taza de té negro.

Terminando de cenar decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco la brisa del mar, la hace olvidar un poco el encierro en el que se encuentra, sobre su vida de matrimonio con Diamante es un completo infierno, después de su tortuosa noche de bodas ella le prohibió volver a tocarla, el ignoro su petición y dos ocasiones más lo intento solo que Rei se encerraba a piedra y lodo.

Solo salía cuando él no estaba o en caso de que hubiera una visita de algún socio de su esposo, mostraba su mejor sonrisa y comenzaba el teatro de la feliz pareja recién casada.

En esas ocasiones Diamante aprovechaba para besarla en público, cuando la visita se retiraba Rei escapaba a su habitación rauda y veloz, deseaba escapar de aquella jaula de oro, solo que estaba amenazada que si intentaba hacer algo quien correría las consecuencias de sus errores sería su amante y eso no podía permitirse Rei.

Regreso a su habitación ya que la noche comenzó a refrescar en su tocador se encontraba la prueba de embarazo que le hizo favor de comprar Helena, se fue al baño espero el tiempo que indicaba la caja, sus sospechas eran acertadas, se encontraba embarazada.

\- Rei necesitamos hablar – Diamante entro en la habitación sin tocar y quedo como estatua de mármol a ver lo que traía en las manos su esposa.

\- Te he dicho que no me gusta que vengas a mi habitación – los nervios hicieron que apretara la prueba con fuerza – vete de aquí.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?, sabes… no me importa si es mi bebé o de tu amante, tú me perteneces además me gusta verte vulnerable, como un cervatillo pidiendo ayuda mientras el lobo trata de comerte.

\- Por favor Diamante sal de aquí, te lo suplico, apiádate de mí – Rei trato de encerrarse en el baño, el peli plata se lo impidió – por favor no me toques.

\- Cariño, eres mi esposa y haré que olvides a ese pianista de quinta, desde que nos conocimos en la infancia me daban celos de verte con él, yo sabía que serías mi esposa y que todo estaba arreglado, su regreso estropeo todo y voy a cobrarme con intereses tu infidelidad y el bebé – tocando el vientre plano de Rei – será mío aunque yo no sea su padre biológico.

\- Estas enfermo Diamante, vete, desaparece de mi vida – Rei lo empujo y corrió al pasillo no pudo continuar Diamante la abrazo de la cintura y volvió a meterla a la habitación.

Helena estaba oculta en una columna llevaba un poco de té para su nueva amiga, cuando vio que regreso el Sr. Diamante adelanto su viaje, lo último que escucho antes de alejarse fueron los gritos de Rei pidiendo que no la tocará solo que estos no fueron aceptados, necesitaba ayudarla el ¿cómo hacerlo?, eso debía planearlo no quería ser descubierta y la despidieran era de más utilidad cuidándola.

Diamante salió de la habitación de Rei a la una de la mañana luego de saciarse de ella, mientras Rei lloraba en posición fetal con los brazos amoratados y una mejilla comenzaba a inflamarse por la bofetada que le dio por no dejar que la tocará.

\- Rei, soy yo Helena – la chica llevaba una bandeja con agua y unos paños blancos – deja curarte, además piensa en tu bebé – la chica dejo la bandeja en un banco cercano.

\- Gracias Helena, el bebé que espero no es de mi marido, antes de casarme tuve un romance con mi amor platónico de la infancia, quería deshacer el compromiso pero Diamante me obligo sino se desquitaría con Jedite.

\- Deseo ayudarte, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Helena comenzó a curar sus heridas con un poco de agua y un líquido para desinflamarlos.

\- ¡No, Helena es una locura!, si Diamante se entera que me estas ayudando es capaz de matarte y no me lo perdonaría nunca

\- Ahora no debes tener miedo, una nueva vida crece en ti y su verdadero padre debe saber de su existencia, piénsalo y estaré para cualquier orden tuya.

\- Eres un ángel Helena, gracias.

Helena reviso que nadie estuviera en el pasillo y salió de la habitación de Rei, la rueda del destino estaba girando, solo era que Rei la parara y decidiera ser feliz con el hombre que ama.

 **= o =**

Risa Hino escuchaba desde la terraza el CD Carmesí de Jedite, este fue un obsequió después de los años de ausencia, recordaba sus visitas cuando era un adolescente y Rei una niña aprendiendo a tocar el piano, le gustaba verlos bromear, además que Jedite le recordaba a Deimos su amor de juventud.

Deimos falleció en un accidente de avioneta, en un viaje de negocios a Sapporo, ella quedo destrozada lo amaba tanto, solo que su destino ya estaba trazado desde su nacimiento y era casarse con Takashi Hino, solo quería robar unos minutos al destino y ser feliz con Deimos.

Cuando nació su hija Rei, lleno de alegría su vida y Deimos se convirtió en un hermoso recuerdo.

\- Sra. Hino, la busca la Srita. Sarashina en la sala – le informo una de las chicas de servicio.

\- Dile que pase, sabes que ella no tiene que anunciar sus visitas.

\- Es lo que le dije señora, pero me dijo que prefería esperarla que es un asunto de vida o muerte.

\- Muy bien, por favor lleva un servicio de café y té a la biblioteca por favor.

\- Entendido señora.

Kotono era un manojo de nervios, había tomado una decisión por eso estaba en la mansión Hino, la única que podía ayudar a Rei era su madre, al verla corrió abrazarla.

\- Mi niña, ¿qué te sucede?, no me digas que peleaste con el encantador de tu novio – Risa Hino sonrió, solo que al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica no continuo embromándola.

\- Mi relación con Zafiro va de maravilla señora, lo que tengo que decirle es algo sobre Rei, usted es la única que puede ayudarla, es algo privado.

\- Vamos a la biblioteca ahí nadie nos molestará.

En la biblioteca, tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones frente a ellas estaba el servicio para té y café.

\- Muy bien Kotono, me dices que mi hija tiene un problema desde hace dos meses y medio no se de ella, debe continuar en su viaje de bodas, Diamante la adora, deben estar disfrutando su matrimonio.

\- Es mejor que lea esto señora – Kotono saco de su bolso el diario de Rei y se lo entregó a la Sra. Risa – lea los pasajes que tienen una pestaña de color.

El leer el diario de su hija, le provocó pánico era su vida íntima no podía invadirlo, el pasar cada página comprendía el cambio de actitud desde la reunión de negocios de su marido hasta el día de la boda, Rei se mostraba ausente, sin brillo y su alegría se esfumo.

\- Ahora comprenderá mi preocupación, me siento culpable de no haberlo hecho mucho antes, mi amiga corre peligro señora.

\- Si lo que acabo de leer es capaz de hacer Diamante Kuroi debemos ir con cautela para que no traté de dañarla, además hay que localizar a Jedite, él debe odiarla por la nota que le envió pero si sabe la verdad tendremos un aliado y así rescatarla.

\- La siguiente semana comienza su gira por Europa, puedo hacer un viaje relámpago a Londres y traerlo aunque sea de las orejas.

\- Muy bien Kotono, yo tendré una plática con mi marido y tratar de hablar con mi hija.

Tres días después Kotono abordaba un avión rumbo a Londres, en su bolso llevaba el diario de su amiga, si Jedite la amaba iba a salvarla de su verdugo.

 **= o =**

La actitud de Diamante con Rei era más amena, la prodigaba de regalos, una de las habitaciones estaba en remodelación para él bebé, Rei tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, eso no le importó a Diamante, quería una familia con ella y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Helena le aconsejo que hiciera todo lo que le pidiera para tenerlo contento y solicito, lo acepto de nuevo en la habitación y Diamante aprovechaba para abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Rei dejo su auto encierro y comenzó a conocer el resto de la villa, como suponía no había manera de escape, el lugar estaba lleno de guardias y perros entrenados para atacar cualquier intruso, así como un sistema de seguridad sofisticado.

En uno de sus paseos descubrió algo que no fue de su agrado, uno de los perros de seguridad estaba por ser sacrificado, ella impidió que lo hicieran, todo porque el perro desobedecía todas las órdenes.

Rei le pidió a Diamante que le regalara el perro y Ares tenía una nueva dueña que adoraba y siempre estaba cerca de ella, cuando los guardias se acercaban, el los corría con un gruñido.

\- Creo que Ares sabe que algo sucede en esta casa – comento en una ocasión Helena mientras acariciaba una de las orejas del pastor alemán, era la única persona que podía tocarlo, así como su nueva dueña.

 **= o =**

El último concierto de Jedite sería en el Royal Albert Hall, Kotono ya tenía su boleto, tuvo que mentirle a Zafiro le dijo que iría unos días a Hong Kong por un nuevo tratamiento de belleza, como el confiaba en ella no indago y así ella se marchó a su viaje.

Sabía que estaba hospedado en el Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park***, lo busco en recepción y le informaron que estaba en el restaurante no tardó en encontrarlo y sin más se sentó enfrente de él.

\- Hola Jedite, no me conoces soy amiga de Rei Hino – soltó sin respirar la pobre de Kotono.

\- Crees que me interesa saberlo, además no me interesa saber nada de esa mentirosa, traidora o dime te contó que tuvimos sexo y quieres probar que soy un buen amante – Jedite toco el rostro de Kotono de manera lasciva.

\- ¡Basta Jedite! – la joven le dio un manotazo - aunque debo admitirlo que lo sé, pero no por los labios de mi amiga, vine a buscarte porque necesita de tu ayuda, se encuentra en peligro.

\- No me interesa, además está felizmente casada que se quede con su millonario ambos son iguales – Jedite apuro su copa de vino.

\- Estas equivocado, toma – deslizo el diario de Rei – lee las partes que están marcadas, solo te diré que si estas con vida es gracias a ella, hoy en la noche estaré en tu concierto y terminando espero tu respuesta, sino quieres ayudarla, tú fuiste el que se burló de ella.

Kotono salió del restaurante dejando a un Jedite con más dudas que respuestas, observaba el libro que tenía enfrente, aun se encontraba dolido por las palabras de Rei, dudaba en tomarlo, al final lo hizo y abrió en unas de las marcas.

 ** _Me siento la mujer más amada y adorada en el planeta, al fin después de tantos años me entregue al hombre que amo y siempre amaré su nombre es Jedite._**

Jedite pidió la cuenta y se fue a su habitación a leer las memorias de Rei.

 **= o =**

Ya era tarde cuando Takashi Hino regreso a casa después de hacer varios negocios en Hong Kong, desde que su hija se casó con el mayor de los Kuroi, sus negocios dieron un giro de 180°.

Imagino que su esposa ya estaba dormida y no quería despertarla, estaría un momento en la biblioteca guardando unos documentos, se sobresaltó al encontrar en la semi oscuridad a su esposa.

\- Ya es muy tarde para que estés aquí Risa – el hombre coloco su portafolio encima de su escritorio.

\- Te estoy esperando, es para hablar sobre nuestra hija, necesito que me ayudes.

\- Ah, es sobre Rei, ahora que le sucede a esa niña mimada, crees que no me enteré de su idilio, eso lo heredo de ti.

\- Sabías que mi hija se encontraba en peligro y no hiciste nada, eres un maldito desgraciado Takashi, acabas de firmar tu sentencia en cuanto recupere a mi hija, voy a divorciarme de ti.

\- No me digas, vas a perder todo los lujos, viajes, cuentas bancarias, es mejor que lo pienses y tu querida hijita es mejor que ni piense en divorciarse porque es mi moneda de cambio tengo demasiados negocios con mi yerno y por su calentura no voy a perder ni un centavo.

\- Te odio Takashi Hino, lo único bueno de este matrimonio es mi hija y la voy a recuperar.

\- No tienes a donde ir, además yo me encargue de tu novio, no iba a perderte, ese accidente yo lo planee y Deimos murió por eso no tuviste opción y te casaste conmigo, quien iba a casarse con una mujerzuela.

Risa Hino le propino una bofetada a su esposo, salió de la biblioteca las lágrimas se negaban a salir, ahora tenía que recuperar a su hija.

 **= o =**

Jedite se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo, saber que Rei vivía su propio infierno particular, necesitaba buscarla, decirle que no la ha olvidado, pedirle perdón de rodillas.

Solo que un inconveniente aquejaba sus males, no podía darse el lujo de cancelar conciertos iniciando su gira en Europa, además siendo una figura pública pondría sobre aviso a Diamante y lo último que deseaba era que Rei sufriera en aquel matrimonio, sí quería rescatar a su Princesa tenía que planear con detalle milimétrico la situación.

Llamo a su representante para ver los próximos conciertos y tenía una semana de descanso después de los conciertos en Londres, esto sería en tres semanas para después comenzar los conciertos por España y Francia, además se le facilitaba viajar por España, le pidió una reservación para aquella semana de descanso y hacer el viaje a Grecia y después a la Isla Santorini.

Antes de dejar a Kotono en el Aeropuerto de Heathrow y la chica regresará a Japón, le prometió en hacerle una visita a Rei y conocer la Villa de los Hermanos Kuroi, darle la mayor información posible.

Tenía tiempo que no ocupaba un arma, su pasatiempo era el tiro deportivo, además de tener una destreza innata con los cuchillos, manejar ambos eran en estos su mayor prioridad.

 **= o =**

Zafiro Kuroi revisaba por tercera vez en el día, el último informe financiero del negocio familiar, en los últimos cinco años, el negocio vitivinícola dejaba fuertes dividendos.

Su investigación comenzó cuando en una de sus visitas a Santorini, los trabajadores que recolectaban la uva, le informaron que tenían semanas sin recibir su paga completa, de inmediato llamo al contador, revisaron los libros como resultado podían pagarles su sueldo íntegro y recibir una gratificación por su buen desempeño.

No le comentó nada a Diamante, todo lo hizo secretamente, conocía el temperamento de su hermano, en pocas palabras su hermano tenía en juego el legado familiar por malversación de fondos y evasión fiscal, los documentos que tenía encima de su escritorio era parte de la información que tenía para desenmascarar a su hermano.

Su infancia no fue nada sencilla, Diamante siempre fue la "VOZ CANTANTE ", en la familia, el orgullo de su padre todo lo bueno era para él, lo único que podía considerar suyo era el amor de su madre, por desgracia ella murió cuando cursaba tercero de secundaria y se prometió que dejaría de ser el marginado de la Familia Kuroi.

Cuando eran niños conoció a Rei Hino temperamental y hermosa a su corta edad, solo que no podía aspirar a su amor, sus progenitores ya tenía resuelta una boda y esta era con Diamante el hijo consentido, tuvo que guardar sus sentimientos por ella.

Al cursar el tercer año de preparatoria comenzó a fijarse en la mejor amiga de Rei, Kotono Asashina, una chica fuera de serie, amigable, escandalosa, con una energía interminable, no conocía los límites, un día de las vacaciones de verano le pidió que fuera su novia quien acepto enseguida, dentro de cuatro meses se convertiría en su esposa y su dicha sería completa.

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y esperaba la llegada de su novia, le aviso muy temprano que ya había regresado de su viaje relámpago a Hong Kong, cerró la carpeta de golpe, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

\- Hola amor, estas estresado – Kotono ya estaba dándole un masaje en los hombros, entro en hurtadillas para no sobresaltarlo, lo conocía a la perfección – podemos dejar la salida y…

\- ¡Claro que no preciosa!, es solo exceso de trabajo – Zafiro ya sentía sus hombros más relajados, adoraba los masajes de su novia – el trabajo nunca termina, vamos a comer a "Vita Dolce".

 **= o =**

Rei observo desde la terraza que la seguridad aumento, Ares dormía a los pies de su ama, Helena llegaba con una bandeja con un poco de ensalada griega y su vicio actual de Rei, los revani un antojo delicioso con un poco de yogurt griego.

Helena tuvo que retirarse en cuanto vio llegar a su jefe, le hizo una señal a Ares para que la siguiera, el perro se fue a regañadientes, cada vez que veía a Diamante le gruñía como a todos.

\- Cariño, en unas semanas tendremos visita de unos nuevos socios para la venta del vino que se encuentra en producción, por eso hay mayor seguridad.

\- Entonces ya no daré mis paseos matutinos por unos días – Rei comía sin mirarlo – me altera ver tanta seguridad.

\- Yo lo sé, además no te puedes alterar por nuestro bebé – Diamante consiguió que ella lo mirara con resentimiento – puedes ir a una de las casas que están cerca del puerto de Athinios.

\- Será lo mejor regreso el día que lleguen tus visitas – Rei mostro su mejor sonrisa, necesitaba salir de ese círculo vicioso por unos días.

\- Muy bien te llevaran pasado mañana, con las personas necesarias – se acercó para besarla, solo que Rei se volteó para que no la besará en los labios, provocando que Diamante saliera dando un portazo.

\- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente querido esposo, Rei continuo comiendo sus revani.

 **= o =**

Solamente la separaban cuarenta minutos de ver de nuevo a su amiga Rei, Kotono convenció a su novio de viajar a Santorini, además porque él tenía negocios que atender con su hermano el pretexto perfecto.

Llegaron de improviso a la casa del puerto de Athinios, encontrando a Rei radiante

\- ¡Amiga!, te extrañe – Kotono la abrazo, le susurro que tenía muchas cosas que contarle – veo que la vida en Santorini te ha dado un buen semblante.

\- Claro que sí, estoy aquí unos días no me gusta el fuerte dispositivo de seguridad de Diamante.

\- ¿Seguridad? – Zafiro se acercó a Rei para darle un abrazo fraternal – mi hermano y sus paranoias.

\- Me comentó que en unas semanas llegaran unos nuevos socios para la venta de los vinos en producción.

\- Comprendo, en ese caso, me pondré al tanto del asunto, mientras ustedes se ponen al día – Zafiro salió de la casa con rumbo a la Villa.

Al estar solas en la sala, Rei comenzó a llorar con desesperación, Kotono la abrazo hasta que ella se cansará de hacerlo.

\- Kotono, soy tan desdichada, no quiero vivir al lado de Diamante, es un hombre despreciable, lo odio – Rei sollozaba en el hombro de su amiga.

\- Lo sé amiga, leí tu diario, tome la iniciativa de buscar a Jedite, está enterado de tu situación.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kotono?, si Diamante se entera lo mata, además estoy esperando un bebé.

\- No me digas que… Jedite es el padre de tu bebé.

\- Si tengo cuatro meses de embarazo y tres meses de casada, Diamante lo sabe y me dijo que no le importa que yo permanecería a su lado y el bebé le pertenecía.

\- Es cruel, todo lo contrario de Zafiro, tu madre también lo sabe está preocupada, toma – Kotono le paso el celular para que hablará con su madre

Los segundos se volvieron una eternidad para Rei, escuchar la voz de su madre fue un alivio para su alma.

\- Mi niña, dime que estas bien – se escuchaba en el altavoz la Sra. Risa

\- Si mamá, en estos momentos me encuentro en una casa cerca del puerto, la llegada de Kotono es un gran alivio, ella te mantendrá al tanto a su regreso.

\- Cuídate mi niña, perdóname por lo que voy a decirte, estoy tramitando los papeles de divorcio, me encuentro en casa de tu abuelo en el Templo Hikawa.

\- Mamá, eso es una sorpresa ¿por qué tomaste esa decisión?, papá te adora – Rei se sorprendió ante la noticia.

\- Hija mía, en cuanto regreses a casa tengo que contarte muchas cosas que han sucedido, solo cuídate y no caigas en las provocaciones de Diamante.

\- Es lo que hago mamá, tú también cuídate, te amo.

\- Yo igual mi querida Rei.

 **= o =**

Diamante tuvo que contener su ira al ver a su hermano en Santorini y saber que Rei se encontraba con Kotono era exasperante, odiaba a su futura cuñada, eran tal para cual, por el momento debía guardar las apariencias de un matrimonio feliz con su hermano.

Zafiro permanecería en la Isla hasta el día de la reunión que se realizaría en dos semanas, necesitaba conocer los nuevos socios de su hermano, además abogo por Rei de quitarle la seguridad que tenía que les podía pasar, Kotono se quedó con Rei en la casa del puerto, junto con Helena, Lydia y dos guardaespaldas Arístides y Ulises, quienes eran los de mayor confianza de Zafiro. Kotono comprobó con los días de su lealtad y no debía olvidar el fiel de Ares, todas las mañanas brincaba a su lado para recibir una galleta de premio.

Rei disfruto su estadía en Santorini en el momento que llegaron Kotono y Zafiro, visitaron el Yacimiento arqueológico de Acrotiri, probaron la gastronomía griega y ya eran clientas asiduas de Lolita´s Gelato.

En una de las de visitas a la heladería Kotono recibió un mensaje: **_"Me encuentro abordando en el Aeropuerto de Barajas pronto estaré en Atenas"_**.

\- Es un mensaje de Zafiro – pregunto Rei disfrutando de su helado

\- No, era un mensaje de Jedite ya viene por ti.

 **= o =**

El tiempo era su enemigo, lo tenía claro Jedite al llegar en Ferry al Puerto de Athinios, tenían que ser discretos con su llegada, Arístides fue a recogerlo y llevarlo a casa de una prima de Helena que en estos momentos visitaba a una familiares en la Isla de Creta.

Arístides le informo que no tardarían en llegar que esperaría afuera su llegada, Jedite agradeció la ayuda del joven griego.

Jedite escucho la llegada de un auto, los pasos presurosos de unos tacones, la puerta de abrió de golpe y ahí estaba su Princesa, quien al verlo corrió abrazarlo y besarlo como si la vida se fuera en ello.

\- Disculpen, todavía sigo aquí – Kotono sonrió al verlos – Rei tienes una hora para estar con él, iré de shopping para comprar algo lindo por la reunión de mañana y compra tu helado favorito, tienes que cuidar esos antojos, no espero respuesta salió de inmediato.

\- Antojo – dudaba en preguntar Jedite, su rostro se ilumino al ver la sonrisa de Rei.

\- Si Jedite vamos a tener un bebé tengo cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, me alegra que te encuentres bien – la pelinegra paso su mano derecha por el rostro de Jedite.

\- Perdóname Rei, has sufrido por mi culpa si me hubieras dado alguna señal en estos momentos no vivirías en este infierno.

\- Las cosas tuvieron que suceder como las conocemos ahora, lo importante que mañana seré libre y nadie nos separa, ven sentémonos no contamos con mucho tiempo hoy regreso a la Villa Black Moon para el evento de mañana en la noche.

Hablaron sobre la vía de escape y la hora en que se realizaría, Arístides y Ulises vigilarían una zona de los viñedos que tiene una puerta oculta tapada con enredadera que lleva directo al puerto de Athinios, ahí los estarían esperando un auto.

Era un plan perfecto Zafiro tenía pocos días de saber la historia de Rei, además que los futuros socios de su hermano eran solo sus presta nombres para los negocios turbios ya era momento que Diamante pagará sus malos manejos.

La tensión de Rei y Jedite estaba al borde, quería saciar su necesidad de amarse de nuevo, sin embargo se abstuvieron mañana ya sería un nuevo comienzo y podrían amarse el resto de sus vidas.

 **= o =**

Rei despertó muy temprano, en su habitación en la Villa Black Moon, se dio un baño gratificante, ya comenzaba a mostrarse su estado de gestación, cuando bajo a desayunar descubrió un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad, francotiradores apostados en la azotea, perros de ataque Pastor Alemán, Belga Malinois.

Kotono ya se encontraba en el comedor muy acaramelada con Zafiro.

\- Buenos días tortolos – sonrió Rei quien tomaba asiento, Helena le servía un poco de jugo de naranja.

\- Todo listo para esta noche – pregunto Zafiro – no te preocupes Diamante salió muy temprano, regresa en la tarde.

\- Si, perdón Zafiro por lo que estoy haciendo y…

\- No te disculpes Rei, mi hermano está cavando su propia tumba, ya es necesario que todo termine.

\- Gracias Zafiro

Transcurrió la mañana sin novedades, en la tarde decidieron ultimar los detalles de escape, Ulises la esperaría para guiarla por los viñedos alrededor de las 10:00 p.m., mientras Arístides se encontraría en la puerta junto con Jedite para llevarlos en auto al puerto, un yate estaba preparado para dejarlos en Atenas y tomaran un vuelo con dirección a España.

\- Por favor Kotono, te encargo a Ares, Diamante es capaz de hacerle daño por escaparme.

\- No te preocupes, tu fiel amigo viene conmigo a Japón – tu mantén la calma ya solo faltan unas horas para tu libertad.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar con sus respectivos guardaespaldas, esto parecía una película de espías, Rei ya tenía lista una mochila con un cambio de ropa y su pasaporte, la cual oculto debajo de la cama.

Bajo a la cena luciendo un glamuroso vestido estilo griego en color rojo con unas sandalias a juego, Diamante no perdió la oportunidad de lucir a su esposa, la mayoría de los invitados eran hombres, algunos los conocía de vista porque su padre los llego a invitar a las reuniones de su casa de Japón.

La cena fue servida a las siete de la noche, Diamante encabezaba la mesa del comedor, del lado derecho se encontraba su hermano Zafiro y Kotono, Rei se quedó del lado izquierdo.

Diamante agradeció la presencia de sus invitados, después entro su sommelier de confianza, comenzando la presentación de la nueva cava del vino Asírtiko de aquella temporada.

\- Rei y Kotono salieron un momento al jardín a tomar aire fresco.

\- Muy bien Rei es hora de que te vayas - Kotono saco de una de las macetas la bolsa que preparo su amiga – la dejo aquí Helena.

\- Me gustaría despedirme de Helena, ella me ayudó mucho en mi infierno

\- Yo le diré, Ulises ya debe estar esperándote anda ya vete – Kotono la apresuraba.

\- Muchas gracias amiga – Rei le dio un fuerte abrazo - por favor en cuanto Diamante se percate de mi huida quiero que te ocultes en el sótano, algo me dice que esto va a terminar mal.

\- Lo sé, Zafiro va a entregar a su hermano a la Interpol, yo voy a estar bien.

Rei llego al punto de reunión, no encontró por ningún lado a Ulises, pasaban de las diez de la noche, decidió caminar por los viñedos, la luna estaba de su lado e iluminaba su camino.

Faltaban unos tres metros para su libertad cuando comenzó a escuchar disparos, apresuro sus pasos observo a Jedite que la esperaba del otro lado de la reja, no le fue posible dar otro paso.

\- Vaya cariño, te vas sin despedirte de tu amado esposo – Diamante salió de su escondite – mira lo que tenemos aquí, tu amante esperándote – el peli plata traía en la mano derecha una Eagle 50 plateada.

\- Déjame ir Diamante, por favor – Rei imploraba, tenía que actuar de inmediato.

\- Traigan al traidor – ordeno Diamante, dos de sus guardaespaldas llevaban a un golpeado Ulises.

\- Ulises – grito Rei – hasta donde llega tu maldad Diamante – el solo cumplía órdenes.

\- Sí que es fiel con las personas equivocadas, ya no me sirve – Diamante se acercó al joven y le dio un balazo en la sien sin ninguna contemplación, escuchar gritar a Rei de impotencia le daba mayor dramatismo al ambiente.

\- Diamante, no te atrevas tocar a Rei – Jedite estaba ya dentro de los viñedos – saco de su espalda una Beretta 92.

\- Que sorpresa, el pianista conoce de armas, me pides que no toque a Rei, lo siento ella es mi esposa y te confieso que es una insaciable en la cama, lástima que tomaste lo que me pertenecía por derecho.

\- No te muevas o disparo – le ordeno Jedite.

\- El que no debe moverse es otra persona, mi mejor francotirador te está apuntando, es mejor que bajes el arma - Diamante sonrió al ver a Jedite cumpliendo su orden – muy bien, ahora te diré en pocas palabra si Rei no me pertenece no será de nadie.

Diamante apunto a Rei con el arma, las aves que dormían apaciblemente volaron al escuchar el disparo.

Rei abrió los ojos encontrando a Diamante tumbado en el suelo con un enfurecido Ares encima de él, los nervios traicionaron a Rei y corrió con dirección al acantilado, Jedite corrió detrás de ella, Arístides dio dos certeros disparos a los guardaespaldas de su ahora ex patrón, una bala perdida le dio en el hombro dejándolo fuera de combate, como pudo Diamante de deshizo del perro y le dio un balazo cayendo herido de muerte.

\- Rei es mejor que salgas de donde estés – comenzó a gritarle – prometo no hacerte daño, solo debes permanecer conmigo toda tu vida.

Diamante movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a Rei, su lista de prioridades era acabar con Jedite el responsable de todos sus males, lo segundo ajustar cuentas con el estúpido de su hermano, salió en el momento justo cuando vio pasar sola Kotono y no verla con Rei.

Conocía los viñedos como la palma de su mano y no había muchos lugares donde esconderse, tal como lo imagino Rei y Jedite estaban en el acantilado.

\- Por fin nos volvemos a ver, tengo un trato para ti Rei – propuso Diamante con seriedad – si te vas de esta villa, te juro que tu madre sufrirá las consecuencias de tus errores, tu padre no me preocupa es igual que yo entre demonios nos entendemos.

\- Con mi madre no te metas Diamante, déjala en paz de tus perversas ideas.

\- Tú tienes la última palabra, te regresas conmigo o tu madre acaba pagando

Nuevamente debía decidir, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces, Jedite le susurró al oído que contará hasta diez y se agachará.

\- Muy bien Diamante me regreso contigo, no quiero que dañes a Jedite.

\- No lo haré, es una promesa

Rei comenzó a caminar uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez al agacharse escucho tres disparos de arma, al levantarse encontró a Jedite sin ningún rasguño y Diamante estaba de rodillas con un disparo en el hombro y otro en el estómago, la sangre salía a borbotones, una chica de cabello rubio se acercaba a ellos.

\- Es momento que pagues tu deudas Diamante – la chica se arrodillo a un lado de Diamante.

\- Esmeralda, ¿Qué hiciste? – Diamante hablaba con un hilo de voz

\- Lo que debí hacer cuando me abandonaste, te jure fidelidad y me pagaste dejándome a mi suerte, tus días de gloria terminaron, imagínate quien le dio la información de tus malversaciones fiscales a tu hermano, no pongas esa cara que no te favorece, claro que yo se la mande de manera anónima.

\- Eres una maldita ramera – Diamante escupió sangre por la boca.

\- Pero pasamos momentos memorables, ahora vamos a estar juntos en el infierno.

La mujer saco de su chaqueta una Glock, le dio otro disparo a Diamante y ella se colocó el arma en el corazón.

Rei estaba por caer de rodillas, Jedite corrió abrazarla, todo había terminado, su propio egocentrismo hizo a Diamante un monstruo, se creía intocable el mismo se destruyó, gente inocente murió, llegaron al lugar una docena de policías y al ver la escena informaron al inspector a cargo que Diamante Kuroi murió en la redada.

 **= o =**

Los días siguientes fueron pesados para Zafiro y Rei, los medios internacionales los tenían en el ojo del huracán, con la información que Zafiro tenía en su poder cayeron muchos de los contactos de Diamante.

Arístides se recuperaba del disparo recibido, Helena lo cuidaba con esmero, el fiel Ares cuando lo encontrado se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, siendo un canino de complexión fuerte se recuperó aunque tendría una leve cojera.

Ulises que pertenecía a las fuerzas armadas griegas tuvo un funeral con honores, Rei se despidió de él agradeciendo su lealtad.

La repatriación de los restos mortales de Diamante a su natal Japón, duraron semana y media, en el funeral solo estuvieron presentes, Zafiro, Kotono, Rei y Risa Hino, el padre de los hermanos Kuroi al enterarse de la muerte de su hijo favorito, sufrió de un derrame cerebral que lo tenía postrado en la cama de un hospital.

Cuando salieron del Mausoleo Kuroi, Kotono se acercó a su amiga.

\- Rei, te veo muy callada.

\- No es nada Kotono, estaba meditando, mi relación con Diamante acaba de terminar en este momento, mamá y yo viajaremos a Paris para estar unas semanas con Jedite.

\- La boda se atrasara un tiempo, hasta que lo veamos pertinente y de señales de recuperación el padre de Zafiro.

\- Comprendo, en cuanto llegue a Paris te llamo.

\- Muy bien es una promesa.

\- Rei, puedo hablar un momento contigo – Zafiro tomo a Rei del brazo y se alejaron un momento - perdóname por no haber cuidado de ti – hizo una inclinación de cabeza como manera de disculpa.

\- Diamante, se destruyó a sí mismo, su avaricia lo carcomió por dentro, al contrario tú debes perdonarme, en el corazón no se manda y Jedite lo amaba desde la infancia y al verlo después de tantos años, esa pequeña flama volvió a despertar.

\- Te contaré un secreto – Zafiro respiro para darse valor – yo también me enamore de ti una temporada, me encantaba visitarte cuando niños, escucharte tocar el piano, reír contigo, yo sabía que te casarías con mi hermano, Kotono ahora es mi vida y sin ella mi vida no tendría la magia que tiene ahora.

\- Ahora seremos felices, eso es lo importante – Rei le dio un beso a Zafiro en la mejilla y lo abrazo a manera de despedida, regresaron a donde estaban Kotono y su madre.

Las primeras en retirarse fueron Rei y su madre con dirección al aeropuerto, luego lo hicieron Kotono y Zafiro, una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer, esperando que se lleve todos los errores y desdichas de las últimas semanas.

 **= o =**

Jedite esperaba la llegada de Rei en el Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, los nervios lo carcomían, deseaba permanecer con ella más tiempo, solo que sus compromisos de trabajo lo reclamaban.

El altavoz anunciaba el arribo del vuelo de Rei, procedente del Aeropuerto de Haneda, media hora después la veía salir lucía hermosa con un abrigo en color negro, ya comenzaba a notarse el embarazo corrió a abrazarla y besarla.

\- Bienvenida a Paris, princesa – volvió a besarla.

\- Que recibimiento tan efusivo, espero que lo sigas haciendo cuando parezca pingüino.

Ambos rieron por la broma, Jedite vio que llegaba la madre de Rei, también la abrazo.

\- Mi nieta, está creciendo feliz.

\- Mamá, ¿cómo sabes que será una niña? – Rei abrazo a su madre – después de regresar de Santorini me llevaste al médico y todo va bien con el embarazo, no me hicieron ningún ultrasonido.

\- Yo seré la abuela y ese bebé que llevas en tu vientre será una hermosa y testaruda niña.

\- Si tú lo dices, lo sabremos en un par de meses.

\- Muy bien señoras, vamos por su equipaje, mañana comienzan los conciertos en Paris y deben descansar.

Jedite y Rei iban tomados de las manos a su lado la Sra. Risa Hino sonreía por la felicidad de su hija, este viaje las ayudaría bastante porque los problemas seguían en curso y este era Takashi Hino, se perdieron entre la multitud con dirección a una nueva vida.

Continuara…

Ya pude terminar la segunda parte de la historia que pertenece a Rei y Jedite, me sorprendí al ver que la hice en dos partes, cuando me llego la inspiración mis manos comenzaron a escribir en el teclado y bueno… aquí están los resultados.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos de "El Dolor del Amor".

El próximo capítulo contaré la historia de Makoto y Nephrite.

Breviario Cultural

***Sopa Avgolemono: Deliciosa sopa griega de pollo y limón

***El revani o ravani: Es un pastel griego que también se consume en Turquía hecho a base de sémola en almíbar.

El revani es un dulce de origen turco que se popularizó en Grecia durante la ocupación del imperio otomano, que duró desde el siglo XV hasta la declaración de independencia de 1821. Es una especie de bizcocho de sémola bañado en rico y dulce almíbar al que, para su presentación, se le suelen añadir piñones, nueces, coco rallado o una bola de helado.

***Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park

En pleno Knightsbridge (donde se encuentran los almacenes Harrods) y con los ecos de la guardia real asomando por Buckingham Palace, se erige un hotel que aúna lo mejor de la cultura británica y oriental. Una hermosa fachada de ladrillo rojo de 1889 oculta un renovado interior, reformado en 2000, donde se respira elegancia y sofisticación.

El hotel posee 173 habitaciones con cuartos de baño de mármol, 25 suites con decoración exclusiva y servicio de mayordomo disponible. El precio por noche varía mucho dependiendo del rango de la dependencia contratada. La suite real, por ejemplo puede alcanzar las 18.000 libras (22.797 euros) la noche en temporada alta, mientras que la habitación más asequible baja hasta las 450 (570 euros).

En la Royal Suite tendrá a su alcance todo lo que desea con un solo chasquido de dedos. Decorada en tonos crema, dorados y azul claro, incluye un exquisito dormitorio principal con un amplio vestidor independiente, pinturas chinas originales del siglo XVIII y una zona de tocador enmarcada con luces de cristal de Lalique. Además, cuenta con dos dormitorios más, cada uno con camas medida king y su propio cuarto de baño.

Antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo conviene darse un baño con burbujas en el spa, uno de los mejores de Londres. Su restaurante Foliage tampoco deja indiferente a nadie. Combina un menú gourmet, con platos tan excéntricos como pichón y pistacho o conejo a la vainilla, con vistas imbatibles a Hyde Park.

Originalmente construido como un palaciego club de caballeros, el edificio abrió sus puertas como el Hyde Park Hotel en 1902. Tras ser parcialmente destruido por un incendio, se sometió a una profunda restauración de 57 millones de libras convirtiéndose en el esplendoroso Mandarin Oriental de hoy.


End file.
